


Peace Is Always A Beautiful Thing

by StarFromPhoenix



Series: More Myself Than I Am [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: I've decided to flip the script!Elio is a foreign exchange student from Italy who is staying with a family in California during his senior year of high school. He meets their son, Oliver, and romance ensues! The story is set in modern day.Please don't repost my work without my permission :)I don't own these characters, they own me:)The title of my series: "More Myself Than I Am" comes from a quote from Wuthering Heights, which was referred to in the book:"He is more myself than I am, whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."





	1. Love Means Never Having To Say You’re Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies and welcome to part four!  
> I hope you keep enjoying this story!  
> We’re starting off with Oliver’s POV :)

The Monday after, I went for my usual jog and showered after. I dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I greeted my mother good morning. I thought I would just be as civil as possible. She sat at the head of the table where my father used to sit. She had some tea and was reading her iPad. 

“So your hand is back to normal?” she asked me as I sat down and poured me some orange juice.

“Yup,” I said holding it up and flexing it.

“Good to hear,” she said with a smile. It’s as if I had had an unfortunate accident. I just smiled and didn’t say anything else. “Will you and Elio be coming to the stables at 10?” She asked.

“No, actually I’m taking Elio to a museum today,” I said with a small smile.

“Oh that’s good. I know your father wanted you to take him to several,” she said. I looked at her. “That’ll be wonderful. Do you think you’ll be back before dinner? If not I’ll let Rose know she can leave after lunch,” she said.

“What about you? You need dinner,” I said.

“I’ll be fine,” she said smiling.

“Yeah, I think we’ll stay in LA for dinner,” I said. “That way he can take his time looking around.”

She nodded. Elio walked through the French doors.

“Hey,” Elio said. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Elio, hope you slept well,” my mother said glancing up at him.

“I did, thank you,” Elio said to her with a charming smile.

We had pleasant and polite conversation while we ate. Once we were finished I was surprised when my mother looked at me with a smile and said, “So, have you told Elio of your plans today?”

Elio looked up. “What? What are we doing?”

“I thought I would take you to a museum today,” I said smiling.

“Which one?” He asked excitedly.

“It’s a surprise,” I said laughing.

“Ok, I need to go get ready!” He said and had jumped up from the glass table and had run inside.

My mother smiled. “He’s such a sweet kid. So likable,” she said with a smile and patted my left hand.

I looked at her and smiled. “Wanna talk?” I asked. I was feeling hopeful that maybe we could talk to each other.

“Sweetie, Everything is fine!” She said smiling.

“It’s not a sign of weakness if everything is not,” I said. Her smile faltered a bit. “Do you still love dad?” I asked. 

“I will always love your father,” she said smiling. I believed her.

“Mom, you can talk to me -“

“Enough!” she said forcefully. “There is no need for me to be discussing any of this with you,” she said. The words stung.

“Ok!” Elio came through the French doors, huge smiled on his face.

“Have fun you two!” She said cheerfully as if nothing was wrong. She went back to her tea and iPad. I pushed the conversation I had just had with her away from my thoughts. As I got up and walked inside the house. I didn’t want to be angry.

Instead, I looked at Elio. He had a gray v neck tee shirt, his Star of David visible. He also had this long leather strip that had the shark tooth hanging from it that he had gotten at the Mission on the Fourth. He had black jeans on and red Doc Martens, the top holes left undone. He looked cool and casual and amazing. His dark curls framing his gorgeous face.

He held his phone up at the entrance hall, “Come here, Oliver!” He said, I put my glasses on quickly. He took a selfie of us. We walked out the front door, he was looking at the photo. “God, you always look so fucking sexy,” he whispered to me as we walked towards the garage. 

I shook my head and laughed. “Send me that picture,” I said.

He looked at my shirt. It was a black button up with big red flowers on it. I had black pants on and dark red slip on shoes. I saw him throw his ever preset backpack in the backseat. “I like how that looks on you,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said as I opened up the passenger door for him and swept my hand in towards the car. 

He laughed, and got in. “Shouldn’t it be me opening door for you, My King?” He asked me.

I smiled and walked around to the driver’s seat. “I can pamper My Knight whenever I please,” I said smiling at him and slipping my sunglasses on.

He smiled at me. “You need to tell me where we’re going,” he said putting on his seatbelt and sliding on his sunglasses.

“It’s a surprise,” I said, getting in and turning my car on. I started backing out.

“But I can google the museum and see what I NEED to see,” he said.

 

We drove past the gate and down the driveway. “If you don’t get to see what you want to see, I will take you back as many times as you desire,” I said smiling.

He sighed and leaned his head back in frustration. I laughed. He was so adorable.

I decided to take the PCH because I knew he liked to look out at the ocean. We drove all the way down it until we reached Santa Monica. “That’s another pier we have to come to,” I said. I turned left on Wilshire. As much as I hated LA traffic I never minded driving up Wilshire.

We drove up and I saw him lift his sunglasses up on his hair and look around. We hadn’t been in LA since I had picked him up at LAX. It was only about five miles up and then we reached the intersection with Westwood.

“Here we are,” I said with a smile. Elio looked at me confused. I turned left and passed the very first high rise. He finally noticed the building next to it with a sign that said HAMMER hanging on the side.

“The Hammer Museum!” He said. I turned into the parking lot. We parked and got out. He put on his backpack and rubbed his hands together as we started making our way inside. He hung his sunglasses on his shirt. It made me so happy to see him this happy.

“There is a Monet here, View of Bordighera,” he said smiling. I nodded. “He painted it in 1884. You know Monet went for what was supposed to be a three week working stay to Italy that turned into a three month stay,” he said smiling.

I smiled at him as we walked inside. I felt so happy. He was very excited and he started looking around at some of the exhibitions.

He stopped and took a small sketchbook out of his backpack. I looked at him in surprise. I suddenly remembered all the art students I’d see that would go and sketch at museums.

“Elio, if you tell me you draw on top of being a literary and musical genius, I’m going to fucking drop dead right now in this museum,” I said. 

“Ha ha,” he laughed his gorgeous laugh. “No,” he said, “well, I mean I’m no artist, but I’ll sometimes sketch and take notes and...” he blushed. He looked down at the ground and swayed side to side. “It’s a thing I do,” he said quietly. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck and gave him a squeeze. I led him forward. He couldn’t be more perfect.

We finally made it to a beautiful room with wooden floors and gray walls. I had been here several times. I looked at him as he looked at all the art. He and I walked to the Monet first, I knew he wanted to see it. I stood beside him as we took it in. This felt really good. I slipped my fingers in between his. He looked at me and smiled. I felt so complete. I looked back at the painting. I looked at the blue of the water and lighter blue sky with pink hues. The town in the distance with orange roof tops, the trees. It was a beautiful sight.

“When, ah... well when and if you ever come to Italy,” Elio said looking up at me and squeezing my hand, “I’ll take you there,” he said softly. 

“I would love that,” I said. When and if. I knew we still had months together here but I’d be lying if I hadn’t thought about what would happen when his time would come to go. I knew what I wanted.

He started sketching on his sketchbook and scribbling notes. I smiled. He put his sketchbook down and looked at the painting further. Once he was done, he let me know. I smiled.

Next we moved to a Van Gogh, Hospital at Saint-Remy. “He painted this while he was at the hospital,” Elio said. “He admitted himself and stayed for a year, from May 1889 to May 1890.” I nodded as I looked at the painting. “I love how the sky goes from that dark blue to that green,” Elio said. I looked at the painting and agreed. 

He picked up his sketch book and I watched his beautiful fingers as he sketched a tree like the ones in the painting and scribbled something for himself. I didn’t know what I was loving more, the art, or Elio. Probably Elio. He put his sketchbook down and crossed his hands in front of him and stared at the painting in silence. I didn’t disturb him. I stood beside him and let him take it in. “Ok, I’m ready,” he said smiling up at me.

“Next I would like for us to look at the Rembrandt,” I said. He smiled and we slowly walked and stood in front of the portrait.

“Juno,” Elio said, “the wife of Jupiter, King of the Gods,” he said smiling. “He painted this sometime between 1662 and 1665.”

I looked at it, “it’s like she’s right here,” I said. I truly enjoyed this painting. “She looks very alive.”

“Yes,” He whispered, almost as if he didn’t want to disturb her. “In a letter Rembrandt said with his painting he wanted to achieve the greatest and most natural of movement,” Elio said softly. He took out his sketch book and started scribbling his notes. I smiled as I watched him. His dark curls falling forward, I absentmindedly swept one behind his left ear.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. Once he was done with his sketchbook and again crossed his hands in front of him. He stood a long while and stared at the portrait. It was so peaceful being here with him. I loved how he treated the art like another person in the room. “Ok,” he said nodding.

“Ok,” I said, “Now, time for my personal favorite masterpiece here,” I said.

“Favorite?” He asked. I nodded. “I’m super excited,” he said as I steered him to the right and led him King David by Gustave Moreau. 

“Wow,” Elio said. I watched his face as he took the painting in. He crossed his left arm across his body. He lifted his right hand, while holding his carbon sketch pencil, and started massaging his Adam’s apple. I loved how he did that. It was always a good indicator of how much he like what he was looking at.

“I know,” I whispered. “This was painted in 1878.” I smiled and kept looking at him.

“This is beautiful. He has his own museum in Paris,” Elio whispered. “He was greatly inspired by Italian Renaissance painters like Da Vinci and Michelangelo.”

I finally tore my eyes away from him and looked at the painting in wonder. “I never get tired of viewing this,” I said. “It’s so impressive.”

“Look at the golden armor on the angel,” he said, “it’s like you can see the sun reflecting off it,” he said, sounding slightly breathless.

I looked at him and smiled. This piece of art always made me feel something. It was great to see he felt moved too. He lifted his sketch book up and knelt down in front of the painting. I saw he did a pretty decent sketch of the angel. I shook my head and laughed softly.

“You _can_ draw, why do you always downplay all your talents?” I said to him.

He looked up at me and chuckled. “Sketching and this,” he motioned to the art in front of him, “Are two extremely different things!”

I smiled and shook my head. He sketched the angel and then he scribble some notes around it. He stood up and then looked at the painting. He took his time and looked it over. Finally he said, “Ok, I’m ready to move on.”

 

We walked around the museum more, Elio with his sketch book, sketching and scribbling notes. It was the best thing ever. I had a wonderful time and I noticed more than once how people passing, both men and woman, would stop and look at him as he sketched and scribbled in his sketchbook.

We went to the gift shop afterwards. While he was looking around I texted Christina the picture of us he had taken. “Us earlier today on the way to the Hammer Museum” I wrote and sent it. It would be the first time she would see a picture of him. I put my phone away. I, of course grabbed a couple of post cards. He picked up a book on art essays and a pair of socks with art on them. I laughed when he showed them to me.

When we were done we went across the street to a beautiful restaurant called Skylight Gardens. I was looking forward to taking him there. I knew he would like it. We were seated in the second floor over looking the atrium. We decided to order a couple of things and shared them. I told Elio to order, when the time came. I loved hearing his Italian as he placed our order with the waiter.

“And I thought your French was fantastic,” I said to him with a smile. “You sounds just as sexy speaking Italian.”

He smiled at me, leaned forward and said “Remind me to do more French and Italian when we’re in bed,” he said with a wink.

Dinner was wonderful. But then, everything I did with him was wonderful. We chatted and laughed. I could tell he was in a wonderful mood. When the time came we decided to share a dessert.

“So, I asked my mother about my father this morning and she told me she still loved him, but when I tried to dig deeper she just shut me down completely,” I told Elio as we shared a creme brûlée.

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. “Who knows what’s going on,” he said with a shrug, studying me. I knew he worried about how this was affecting me, but with him here I felt ok. My normal response would have been to flee. Maybe sticking around and trying to talk to my parents about this was a hidden plus to having Elio around. Being with him just made me be so much more present with my feelings.

Once we had finished I reached across the table and held his hand. I smiled at him. While we ate dinner and talked he moved his hands around a lot. Now that we were relaxing he had finally sat his hand down on the table and I was able to hold it. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand back.

 

 

It was almost sunset when we exited the restaurant. I asked him if he wanted to catch the sunset by the ocean. He nodded. I drove down close to the pier and parked. We got out and strolled along the high palm trees along Ocean Avenue. We leaned against the fence and looked out at the setting sun. We stood by side by side in a comfortable silence.

We looked at each other and he bumped my shoulder with his, giving me his sweet smile. I watched as the oranges and purples of the sunset cast a beautiful hue on his skin. I looked back out at the ocean and watched the sunset.

Once the sun was set we strolled back to the car. I felt my phone vibrate as I was walking to my car door. I pulled it out.

“Oliver! He’s dreamy and gorgeous! You guys look so good together!” A huge smile spread across my face as I slid my phone back in my pocket.

He looked at me, “What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” I said as we got into the car.

“Today was awesome, thank you,” Elio said as he took my right hand and held it as we drove back.

“You’re welcome,” I said smiling at him.

 

* * *

 

When we finally arrived home, we walked through the front doors. There was noise coming from the kitchen. Elio and I looked at one another.

“Elio! Oliver! Come in here!” We heard my mother call.

We walked down the hallway and walked into the kitchen. My mother was in the sitting area. She had a glass of wine in her hand and the tv on.

“Come, have a seat with me, I’m about to watch a movie,” she said. We looked at one another and sat on either side of her.

“Oliver, get a couple of glasses,” she instructed me. I was surprised but got up and got a couple of wine glasses. “Have some wine, Elio,” she said. “You’re European. You guys drink wine young don’t you?”

“We do,” he said smiling. I picked up the bottle from the coffee table. It seemed my mother had already drunk almost half. I poured Elio some and handed him the glass. I poured myself some.

“It’s from a local Santa Barbara winery,” my mother told Elio.

I sat back down beside her. “What are you going to watch?” I asked her.

“Love Story,” she said. “I love this movie.” She gasped and looked at me, “Oliver, I never told you! I named you Oliver because of this movie!”

I looked at her surprised. “Really?” I asked her chuckling.

“Yes!” She said. I loved this movie as a teen and you know, Oliver isn’t like Michael or Brian, I figured you’d always be the only Oliver around. I fell in love with the name with this movie.”

“That’s really nice,” Elio said, huge smile on his face.

“Isn’t it?” She asked. She started the movie.

We started watching the movie. I was actually drawn in. I had to keep from looking at Elio when it turned out that Oliver’s love interest was a piano player and she wanted to study in Paris.

“That’s really shitty!” I said when the father cut off Oliver when he said he wanted to marry Jenny. 

“Shh!” My mother said. We continued watching.

I stayed silent through the rest, sipping my wine. It was pretty sad after. I heard my mother sniffling when Jenny died and I saw Elio patting her arm. He was so sweet.

Once the movie was over. My mother sighed. “I love that line, love means never having to say you’re sorry.” 

“It’s a lovely line,” Elio said.

“Isn’t it?” My mother said. We all got up and she took the bottle and her glass. “Good night boys!” She said and walked out of the kitchen.

Elio and I looked at each other. “Well, my mind is slightly blown right now,” Elio said.

I laughed. I picked up the glasses and took them to the sink to wash them. We then walked upstairs to our rooms.

I was getting undressed when Elio walked in and locked my bedroom door.

He got on my bed and watched me as I undressed and put on some lounge pants. “Did you like the movie though?” He asked me.

“It wasn’t that bad,” I said shrugging. “Did you?”

“It was interesting. Oliver from a rich family falling in love with piano playing Jenny from the wrong side of the tracks,” he said chuckling. I laughed and sat down on the bed. “It was sweet that Oliver got disowned because he would rather be with Jenny though,” he said.

“Oliver had to do what Oliver had to do,” I said with a smile.

Elio smiled at me. “Can I sleep in your room tonight?” He asked me softly. I nodded.

He got up and went and got his pillows. He got on my bed and crawled under the covers. I turned off the lights and got in bed with him. We whispered a bit and then I saw he started yawning. I pulled him close to me and held him. I fell sleep very soon after.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally the boys made it to a museum and since it’s modern day, seriously I thought hey, why not the Hammer Museum ;)  
> The part about Love Story I just wanted to add it because the somewhat similarities between their main characters always struck me as funny! =P  
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Hugs 3


	2. Anger Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I soooo love them!  
> Wasn’t going to post til tomorrow but I had the chance so ... ENJOY!  
> Hugs <3

Wednesday around noon, Oliver and I were sitting at the kitchen island with his laptop. I watched as Oliver smiled at the screen as he told my mother he was teaching me to ride a horse. It was a couple of days after our day at the Hammer Museum and the surprise movie date with Kat.  It was almost noon here and I had decided to Skype my parents to say goodnight at about 10:45 am. Of course, the conversation had gone on much later than expected since Oliver and my parents loved to chat. 

“As I’m sure you know, your son is extremely talented and is good at pretty much anything, so it hasn’t been hard to teach him at all!” He said.

“Oliver do you ride too?” She asked, placing a cigarette in her mouth and taking a drag.

“Yes, I’ve been riding since I was about six years old,” he said nodding.

“Ah!” She had exclaimed, laughing. “ _Il cauboi!”_  I chuckled and Oliver just shook his head.

“I can’t with her!” Oliver had said as he shut his laptop after we had said our goodbyes. “First she calls me a movie star and now a cowboy?” He was laughing hard and I saw tears in his eyes. I loved this.

“But you have to say it right!” I said. “ _Il muvi star, il cauboi,_ I said, exaggerating my Italian accent. We sat there laughing. Even Rose was chuckling as she had heard the conversation with my parents as she had bustled around the kitchen.

Kat walked in and saw us laughing at the kitchen counter. “What’s so funny?” She asked.

Oliver calmed down a bit and let out a breath. I felt there was nothing wrong with what we were doing. “Oliver and I Skyped my parents,” I said. “He was telling them how gracious you were being with me and how you’re teaching me to ride. My mother called him a cowboy,” I said chuckling.

“Oh,” she said smiling at us. She walked to the fridge and got herself a cold bottle of water. She talked to Rose about what she was serving tonight then turned her attention to us.

“Ok, well, very important possible client coming tonight for Hugh,” she said to us. “I want you dressed and ready to receive them at 5:45 pm.” She said looking at us and we nodded. “Elio, they’re actually French and I believe the wife isn’t too fluent in English so it would be great if you help translate some things for her. 

“Oh, yes, no problem,” I said with a nod. “Maybe I can play some music from some French composers,” I said, smiling at her.

“That would be wonderful!” She said as looked at her watch. I saw Oliver rolled his eyes at me. I had to stifle a laugh. “I’m going to run out and run some errands. I’ll be back by 5:00 pm,” she said and left. 

We looked at one another. “Seems like we have five hours to ourselves,” Oliver said.

“Are you two hungry? Do you want to eat before you run off?” Rose asked.

“I’m ok, I’ll wait till dinner,” I said getting up. 

“Me too,” Oliver said and grabbed his laptop. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple of drinks and gave Rose a hug as he had walked by her.

 

We ran upstairs and went into his room. I flopped down on his bed. He put his laptop on his desk and was looking out the window.

“What are you doing?” I asked laughing.

He held his hand up as if telling me to wait. I waited patiently. He then turned to me and said, “Ok, my mother has officially left the premises!” I laughed.

He walked to the bathroom and a moment later came back into his bedroom and locked his bedroom door.

He walked towards me, taking his shirt off. I sat up and slipped mine off. He smiled at me as he crawled on the bed and started kissing me.

He slipped his jogging pants and boxers off. His hands were reaching for my shorts and I felt him undo the button and unzip them. He pushed them down, “Off, off, off,” he said softly as I smiled.

He pressed his body on mine. It felt so good. He slid down and lifted my left leg. He bit right at my inner thigh. “Ah!” I cried out. I saw he was sucking on my skin. I smiled and shook my head. I laid back in the bed and closed my eyes. I felt myself getting harder as he kept sucking. I felt him kiss the spot and then kiss all around my inner thigh. I lifted myself up to my elbows and looked down at him as he kissed my thighs and abdomen.

I was so hard and I wanted his lips on me but he was just ignoring my erection.

“Oliver!” I said. He looked up at me, gorgeous smile on his face. I laughed. “What the fuck are you waiting for?” I asked him, laughing.

“What are you talking about?” He said laughing. I motioned to my hard on with my hand. “Yeah, I see it. It’s kinda hard to miss,” he said.

I flopped back down on the bed. I felt his tongue on my scrotum. I got goosebumps all over my body. He was giving me gentle licks. Then I felt him press his tongue at the very base of my erection and slowly lick all the way up to the tip.

His tongue was warm and wonderful. I stifled my moan as much as I could. I felt Oliver suck my head clean. My back arched. His mouth felt so good. I was panting and my heart was racing. 

He got up on his hands and knees and crawled up me, kissing my lips. I kissed him hungrily. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled my body up to him. He wrapped his arm around me and turned over on his back, pulling me on top of him.

“Sit up,” he told me. I did. I was straddling him. He grabbed my hips. “Come here,” he said, pulling on me. I got on my knees and smiled down at him as he pulled me closer to the headboard. I was straddling his chest. I had never been harder. I pushed my erection down with my left thumb as he opened his mouth. He grabbed me from behind, fingers squeezing me hard as he pushed me down into his mouth. I grabbed the headboard to keep my balance. 

He sucked me with such intensity that my legs shook. My whole body trembled. I grasped the headboard for dear life and clenched my jaw so I wouldn’t make too much noise. His hands kept sliding up my lower back and then back down where he grabbed and squeezed my behind again as he pumped me in and out of his mouth. It took me a moment to realize I was actually thrusting my hips into his mouth. It was all happening in such a delirious frenzy. My hands gripped the headboard harder as I felt the pressure build inside me. I knew I couldn’t take much more. 

I looked down and grabbed his hair. I clenched my jaw and groaned as I came inside his mouth. I watched as he swallowed it all. I was left gasping for air, my body trembling. He sucked on my gently until I was completely done. He released me from his mouth. I closed my eyes and fell over on the bed beside him. I couldn’t talk or move for a moment. I felt him wrap me up in his arms and gently kissed my right shoulder.

 

I blinked my eyes open. I sat up. Oliver was sitting on the bed beside me on his laptop. He smiled at me and closed it. “Hey, welcome back from the dead,” Oliver said with a gorgeous smile on his face.

“What happened?” I asked.

“I gave you an orgasm so good you passed out on me for about 45 minutes,” he said.

“What?!” I said. He laughed. “I’m sorry,” I said. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he said opening his laptop back up, half smile on his face, “it does great things for my ego, believe me, knowing I’m that good,” he said. 

I felt my face grow hot. “What are you looking up?” I asked him, stretching.

“They make special ropes to tie your partner up with during sex,” he said with a totally serious face. “They also have whips and toys and blindfolds and -“ he smiled when he saw my face. 

I felt my whole face and neck grow completely hot. He shut his laptop and threw it to the foot of the bed. He pulled me up on his lap. He started kissing my face and neck. “Do you have any idea how crazy you drive me when you blush?” He asked me kissing me. I just shook my head and laughed. 

“How crazy?” I asked him kissing him back.

“Incredibly crazy!” He said kissing my lips. He smiled.

“Were you really looking that up?” I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows. “Do you want me to?” He asked. He laughed softly, holding me close, “I thought you’d want me to, I mean you have talked about fetishes and the whole red room in Fifty Shades Of Grey -“

“You HAVE read it! You knew it was a red room!” I said. 

“So did YOU!” He said tickling me. I laughed.

 

I was relaxing on him as he caressed my back lightly. “So what will you play for the esteemed couple tonight?” He asked me.

I smiled as I caressed his chest. I thought for a moment. “Ravel,” I said with a smile.

He looked down at me. “Well, he’s French,” he said with a smile.

“Yes,” I said, “but also playing Une Barque Sur L’Océan makes me think of you,” I said.

“How so?”

“When we came back from Santa Barbara I played it as I thought back to our first kiss. Now, whenever I play it I’ll think of us.”

“Mmmmm,” He said as he held me tight.

 

* * *

 

Oliver came into my room and helped my with my tie. “You look fantastic,” he said and gave me a kiss. I looked at myself. I was wearing an off white suit and tie.

“You looked amazing,” I said.

I had never seen him in a suit and of course, he looked incredible. He had a light gray suit and pants with a white button up shirt and a blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly. His hair was perfectly combed. He took my breath away. 

He excited my room and went downstairs. I combed my hair and put some styling cream in my hands and ran it through my hair. I put my phone in my pocket and went downstairs as well.

 

Kat was wearing a beautiful green dress and Hugh was also wearing a suit, his tie the same color as Kat’s dress. I was sure that wasn’t a coincidence. The dinner guests arrived on time, Henri and Thérèse. She looked young enough to be his daughter.

“Bon soir, enchanté, “ She said as she kissed everyone, as was customary in France. Kat seemed slightly taken aback. Oliver glance my way and smiled.

Henri spoke decent enough English but Thérèse only spoke a tiny bit. I did a lot of translating for her.

“Tell her her dress looks beautiful,” Kat said to me.

“Elle dit que ta robe est belle,” I said to Thérèse.

“Ah merci! Le vôtre aussi!” Thérèse said smiling.

“She says yours is pretty also,” I told Kat smiling.

After about ten minutes of polite chit chat we made our way to the dining room table. I spent most of dinner translating for Thérèse. It was fine though, she was actually quite funny.

Thérèse had requested to sit between Oliver and I. She kept touching our arms and caressing our faces. Kat was across from us, watching Thérèse, who wasn’t interested in talking to her.

“Vous êtes tous les deux si beaux!” She said to me.

“Ha ha, merci,” I said raising my glass to her.

I looked at Oliver and told him, “She says we’re both handsome,” I said with a chuckle.

Oliver laughed. “Ask her who’s more handsome!” He told me.

“Thérèse, qui est plus beau?” I asked her with a smile on my face.

“Ne me fais pas choisir!” She said fanning herself.

I laughed, “She said don’t make her choose!” I said to Oliver. We all laughed.

At one point I looked at Henri but he seemed to not care at all and wasn’t even paying us attention. He was busy talking to Hugh about business and was pretty much ignoring everything else, including Kat.

Kat looked slightly mortified at how much Thérèse was touching us. She tried several times to engage Thérèse in conversation to no avail.

Oliver noticed his mother’s discomfort, which I think, made him enjoy it all the more. His charm was in full display tonight and since the attention wasn’t on me I could just enjoy it along with Thérèse. I was having a lot of fun. 

Once dinner was over, Rose brought out a lovely Savarin au rhum. It was delicious. Once we were done I saw Kat catch my eye and nod. I invited Henri and Thérèse into the living room so I could play something for them.

 

“Je vais jouer à Ravel, Une Barque Sur L’Océan,” I said. Thérèse clapped. I looked at Oliver, he was sitting beside her on couch, smiling at me. Her hand on his knee. No reaction from Henri.

I started playing. I loved this song. I closed my eyes. I could picture the waves of the ocean, sparkly brightly in the sun, Oliver and I on a sailboat out at sea. I imagined the blue sky and looking out into the horizon where you couldn’t tell where the sky ended and ocean began. I let go of my emotions as I played. It was wonderful.

Once the song ended everyone clapped. I stood up and bowed my head slightly.

“Joue-moi au autre, gentil garçon!” Thérèse exclaimed.

“Mais bien sûr, Mademoiselle. Qu’aimeriez-vous entendre?”

“Debussy!” She said.

I sat back down on the piano and started playing Arabesque No. 1. I had always loved this composition. It was some on Debussy’s early work but it showed his genius. I loved the light waves of emotion in this song and also felt it resembled the waves of the ocean. It’s what I had always pictured. It seemed a right companion to my first song. As I played right now though, I also remember Oliver and I earlier, I pictured us holding each other in bed. I felt very connected with the music and I felt my emotions coming through.

There was more clapping as the song ended and lots more chatter. Henri and Thérèse stayed for a while longer. When I had finished playing piano, she had scooted over so I could sit on the other side of her.

“Tu es si talentueux,” she told me with a smile and a pat to my knee.

Oliver knew what she had said and nodded enthusiastically at her. “Oui!” He said in an exaggerated way. I had to laugh.

After a while they were ready to go. Oliver and I hugged Thérèse and she kissed us twice each. She hugged and kissed Kat and Hugh as well. Henri shook our hands.

“Thank you so much,” Kat said, looking very pleased with me. Hugh squeezed my shoulder.

 

After a moment Rose bid is a goodnight and left. Hugh bid us farewell also and left. Kat walked him out. Oliver and I went and sat in the living room. “Did you have fun?” He asked me.

“It wasn’t that bad,” I said smiling. I noticed Oliver’s expression was a bit different than at dinner, where he had seemed to be having a good time. I wonder if he had just been putting on an act. “What’s up?” I asked.

“It’s just weird, like are they going to fake being married for the sake of business?” He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, I hadn’t thought about it and I had no idea what to say.

Kat walked back in the house and saw us sitting in the living room. “Thank you Elio, you were wonderful. You were too, Oliver.” She said smiling at us. 

“You’re welcome,” I said smiling.

“So is this how it’s going to be? Dad comes over to pretend you two are still married for clients to think we’re a nice happy family?” Oliver asked. He shook his head at her.

I could tell Kat was annoyed by his question. “Oliver, what people perceive of you is very important, specially in business.” She said.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Have you ever thought you are maybe too concerned with what people think of you?” He asked. 

“And you’re not?” She retorted angrily. I looked at Oliver’s face. I saw she had hit a nerve.

He gave an icy look, “Maybe that’s not a natural tendency of mine. Maybe I learned that from you.” He said. His anger was visible.

“Then be glad you did!” She said. “You’ll never get anywhere in life if no one respects you!”

“Well, I’m sure respect can be earned by being a decent person and not just faking it!” He said.

“Oh please!” She said, hands on her hips. “Being a decent person is nice, but believe me,it doesn’t get you anywhere in life! It gets you stepped on and spit on, looked down upon and looked over.”

“Do you ever fucking listen to yourself!” Oliver said, standing up. He was quite frightening, all 6’5 of him seemed to be shaking in anger.“How can you say shit like that?” He yelled.

“Because it’s TRUE Oliver!” She said. She was just as angry, her hands balled up into fists. If she felt any fear of Oliver she didn’t show it at all. She was actually quite intimidating herself, her blue eyes icy and full of... hate? I sat there, frozen and silent. I remember my first dinner with them and how they had bickered. Hugh had kept the peace. I didn’t know what to do.

Oliver shook his head. “No, it’s bullshit!” He said. “You’ve been feeding me that crap since I was a kid, but that’s bullshit!” He yelled. 

“As if you had a horrible upbringing, you ungrateful brat.” She spat out. “You grew up in the lap of luxury. You had horses and a new car every year since you were sixteen. Instead of being grateful you tell me I’ve been feeding you bullshit?!” Kat was livid. “I know in your confused mind you’re a damn victim and maybe you can play the victim with your silly, spoiled friends, who are also living off their parent’s hard work.” She looked at me. “Maybe you even have Elio fooled as well, but you lacked nothing! Your father and I gave you everything. You’ve done absolutely nothing for yourself! Don’t you ever forget that!” She said. “You hear me? You’re nothing without us.” 

She turned to me, “Whatever he says or pretends to be, it’s all a fucking act! He’s not the wonderful person you think he is!” She hissed at me. She turned and ran up the stairs, her heels clinking against the marble. I didn’t even know how she ran up that fast in those shoes. 

I stood frozen. I looked at Oliver as he turned to face me. He was breathing hard. I could only imagine the anger and hurt he felt as I was extremely angry and hurt myself after hearing all that. We heard Kat slam her bedroom door upstairs.

He balled his hand up into fists. I walked towards him and took hold of his right hand. “Breathe,” I said softly. He was panting. “Breathe,” I repeated.

He turned to look at the front door and then he turned around and looked at me. I knew he wanted to escape. I knew he needed to get out of there, and honestly, so did I.

He looked me in the eye and I nodded. He glanced up the stairs and then took my hand and led me forward and out of the front door.

 


	3. Tonight We Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kat’s nasty outburst Oliver feels there is only one place they can go...  
> This is Oliver’s POV

I drove down the drive way and turned onto the road. I glanced at the time. 10:26 pm. I let out a long breath. I was gripping the steering wheel and trying to calm my beating heart.

“You have your phone right?” Elio asked me.

“Yes, you?” I asked. He nodded.

“So where are we going?” Elio asked. 

I glanced at him. “Well, if I was by myself I’d go to my house.” I said.

“Why can’t we go there? We have before.” He said.

“Yes but I hadn’t royally pissed my mother off. She can’t do shit to me, but,” I swallowed as my heart started beating fast again. I glanced at him, “But I’m not going to have her send you back to Italy before you’veeven started the school year here. So there is really only one place we can go,” I said.

“Ok,” Elio said. “Are you ok?” He asked me. 

I didn’t know what to say. I felt angry and hurt. I was embarrassed that my mother had said those things about me in front of Elio. “What do you think of what she said?” I asked him quietly.

“What do you mean what do I think?” Elio said looking at me. “I think she said a lot of lies. She said a lot of horrible and hurtful things.”

I sighed. “So you think any of it is true?”

“No!” Elio exclaimed. I nodded.

I drove towards the Hyatt where my father was staying. I pulled into the parking lot and took my phone out and called him. 

“Son? What’s wrong?”

“Elio and I are out in the parking lot. Can we come see you?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Thanks,” I said. I hung up the phone.

“Hey,” Elio said softly putting his hand on my arm. “Don’t let her plant doubt about yourself. You know who you are.” I nodded. 

 

Elio and I got out of the car and walked through the parking lot and into the hotel. We walked to the reception desk and I gave her my father’s name. She called him to confirm and gave us his room number. Elio and I thanked her and we went towards the elevator. He was out in the hallway when we stepped out of the elevator.

Elio and I walked down the hall and when I reached my father I gave him a hug. We stepped inside the room. “What’s going on?” He asked, looking very concerned.

I took a deep breath. “Mom and I had a big fight.” I said.

“How bad?”

“Bad enough I can’t stay there tonight and Elio felt uncomfortable staying if I left so he came with me.” He glanced at Elio and gave him a small smile.

I sighed and put my hands in my pocket. I was a bundle of nerves but wanted to appear more relaxed than I felt. “I’m just worried she’ll try to punish me in a stupid way by somehow trying to send Elio back, or whatever, since he came with me.” I said. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. It was my biggest fear and he needed to know but I tried to keep my voice as casual as I could, as if I was just looking out for Elio and not trying to prevent my heart from being ripped out of my chest. I looked at his face and felt it worked.

He sighed and put his hand on Elio’s shoulder. “No reason to worry, Elio,” he said. Elio smiled at him. He picked up his phone. “Kat, it’s me. They’re both with me.” He looked at us both and smiled. “Well, let me handle this my way, because they came to me. Yes. I’ll call you tomorrow. Bye.”

Elio and I looked at each other then looked at my father.

He turned back to us. “Ok, I’ll get you both a room. Ok?” Elio and I nodded. My father called the front desk and talked to them a brief moment. He turned to us after everything was settled. “Someone will be up in a minute with your keys.” He said.

He sat down on the bed and shook his head.

“So how did it start? What happened?”

I gave him a brief description of what happened. “I’m sorry,” I said. I really was. “I should have just kept my mouth shut,” I said.

“Well, I was there and, no offense,” Elio said, looking at my father and at me, I could tell he was nervous, “but she said a lot of... things that maybe she shouldn’t have.” He said looking down on the floor.

My father nodded. “I’m aware of her anger,” he said, “and of the things she says when angry.” He looked at me and gave me a comforting smile, “Listen son, don’t worry. It’ll be ok. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” I nodded. “You too, Elio, nothing to worry about.”

“Ok, thank you,” Elio said quietly. 

He looked at us. “I’m assuming you didn’t bring clothes?” He chuckled. He went to his suit case and gave us some a couple of lounge pants still in their packaging as well as a brand new package of boxers. “I’m sorry Elio, that’s all I have.” He said.

Elio chuckled, “it’s ok, thank you.”

There was a knock at the door. The receptionist was there with our room keys and was ready to escort us to our room. I hugged my dad. “I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow,” I said. He nodded. He patted Elio’s shoulder. We stepped out.

 

Once we reached our room the receptionist opened it and turned on the lights. “I hope you enjoy your stay,” she said and left.

It was a nice hotel room, two queen beds and a door at the end that led out to a balcony. Once we were alone a wrapped my arms around him. “I’m so sorry,” I said.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” he said.

“I know but I really am.” I said as we pulled apart slightly and I looked into his wonderful eyes. I took a deep breath in and out and held him again.

“I honestly wasn’t too worried about her sending me back to Italy,” he said quietly as he rested his head on my chest.

“I worried she would do it as a way to punish me,” I confessed to him.

“But for her to want to do that she would have to know about us and she doesn’t,” he said, smiling up at me. I smiled at him. He was probably right. I had probably over reacted. He gave me a kiss. “It’s ok though, now we’re here and hopefully tomorrow things with her will be better.”

I shook my head as I took my suit jacket off. “I doubt that,” I said.

“Have you ever had a fight that bad?” He asked me.

“When I was a teenager we fought like that a few times.” I said.

He nodded. “You never fought with your dad?”

“No, not really,” I said. “He was always the peace keeper.” I sighed. “He was also at home a lot less though. My mom’s business is at home, with the stables. My father used to be at home even less than he is now. There were months I sometimes would only see him once. He slowed down a couple of years ago,” I explained to Elio. He nodded.

We started undressing. I looked at the lounge pants and saw one had drawstrings. “These may fit you,” I said.

He laughed. We undressed and put our clothes on one of the bed. He got under the covers of the other bed as I turned off the lights. I crawled into bed with him and held him tight, his back to my chest, my arms wrapped around him, as we looked out of glass doors at the dark blue sky. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. There was nothing better than holding him. “Maybe we can stay here a couple of nights,” I said smiling.

He laughed and turned his face towards me. He smiled as he caressed my face. I gave him a quick kiss. He rubbed my right arm as he turned back to face the doors. . “You were really worried I’d be sent back?” He asked me softly.

“Yes,” I whispered and held him tight against me. As if my deep feelings didn’t scare me before, I was truly terrified now. Even the slight notion that he may not be with me scared me.

There was another fear in my heart that I needed reassurance about. “So... you didn’t care about what she said about me?” I asked quietly. Her words kept replaying in my head.

“No,” he said.

“Ok,” I replied. I guess I should drop it.

“There is a poet I found on Instagram. R.M. Drake,” Elio said softly. “He’s really good.”

“Ok,” I said smiling. “Are you thinking of a poem of his?”

“Yes,” He said. I heard sigh. “Don’t worry about anything your mother says affecting me. Don’t worry about anything to do with your mother at all or any of the stress that goes along with it.”

“Ok,” I said.

He turned and faced me. I looked into his eyes. They looked intense. “I’ll be patient with you. I will wait with you and I will try to make sense of the chaos in your heart with you.” He kept holding my gaze. “You have nothing to fear, My King.”

I suddenly couldn’t speak. I just nodded and leaned down and kissed him and held him close to me. When I was finally able to speak I said, “Thank you, My Knight. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning I was awaken by Elio’s kisses on my face. “Morning,” He said, kissing me several times. 

“Morning,” I sleepily. 

“Your father called. He said he wanted us to go somewhere and get clothes. He wants you to call him though.”

I nodded. I picked up my phone.

“Oliver, how’d you sleep?”

“Good thank you,” I said.

“Listen, you and Elio get some clothes. I think we all need some relaxation today. Roger called and said he wants to charter a yacht for a few hours. I think Elio would enjoy it. What do you think?” I sat up, huge smile on my face. 

“Yeah, that would be awesome!”

“Ok, we’ll be meeting for lunch then we’ll go to the Sailing Center after we eat. You two come to my room at 11:45 am.”

“Ok,” I said and hung up.

I smiled at Elio. “We are going to have an awesome day!” 

We got up and put on our dress shirts and pants and then I drove us to the mall. We also got socks and boxers and I bought some for my father too, since he had given us some of his things. We ran into a Walgreens and it took me forever to find the hair cream Elio said he wanted, but whatever he wanted was fine with me. We got toothbrushes and deodorant. I made sure we also got sunglasses. Elio grabbed a charger for our phones. We went back to our room.

 

“We should shower together.. you know since we don’t have much time,” I said with a smile. He laughed.

We were standing under the water, I was lathering Elio up and kissing him, “When are you going to tell me where we’re going?” He asked.

“I told you, lunch and then some fun stuff with my dad and a long time friend of his.” I said.

We got out and Elio and I dressed. I put on some red shorts, a navy blue loose tank and a while button up on top. Elio had some light blue shorts and a white v neck. He slipped on his sunglasses on.

He turned to me and spread his arms. “How do I look?” He said with a big smile.

“Like a Praxiteles’s Hermes come to life!” I said as I picked him uphim and spun him around, kissing him.

 

We went to my father’s room. I gave him the boxers and lounge pants I had gotten him. “Oh, well these are nicer than the ones I gave you!” He chuckled. “Ok, boys. Are you ready to go?”

We nodded and left the room and made our way to the parking lot. We climbed into my father’s Range Rover. I told Elio to sit upfront.

We got inside and after Elio put his seatbelt on he said, “Hugh, Oliver hasn’t told me what we’re doing today. Will you?”

My dad laughed. “We’re going to lunch, then we’ll go have some fun with a good friend of mine,” he said.  

I laughed loudly and looked at Elio. He stuck his tongue out at me and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;)  
> Hugs <3


	4. Truths, Confessions and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> This one is from Oliver’s POV  
> Hugs <3

We went down Cabrillo Blvd and down Stearns Wharf, all the way down to the Santa Barbara Shellfish Company for lunch. My dad’s friend Roger and his wife Sofia were already there. We introduced Elio to them.

We were seated and Elio was asked many questions by them. There were also great and easy to talk to. Elio was his sweet and pleasant self and you could tell they really liked him. I loved it.

I picked up the menu and suddenly the thought came to me that Elio and I had always shared the food we ordered whenever we ate out. My heart pounded a bit. I didn’t want to change this today. I took a deep breath. I didn’t want to always be afraid.

 “So, what do you want to get today?” I asked Elio as Roger and my dad chatted. He smiled at me as he looked at the menu.

Our waiter came after a while and we placed our order. When the food came, Elio and I shared as we always did and no one seemed to care. My father even laughed and said that was smart of us.

Sofia loved art and Elio spoke to her about our visit to the Hammer Museum.

“Oh that Rembrandt!” Sofia said.

“Juno? Yeah that was magnificent,” Elio said smiling at her. 

“So you said your father is Italian and mother is French?” Elio nodded. “How wonderful. I’ve been to Paris but it has been a few years,” she said smiling and patting his hand.

After lunch was over we climbed back into my father’s car and drove the short ride to the Santa Barbara Sailing Center. Once we got out and started walking toward the office, I looked at Elio’s face. He took off his sunglasses and looked at me. “We’re gonna charter a yacht for a few hours,” I said bumping my shoulder into his.

“That is awesome!” Elio said. I smiled. We walked into the sunny building where Roger was at the desk. Sofia was sitting down at one of the chairs in the waiting area, we went and sat with her as my father joined Roger at the desk.

“Elio, I’m so glad you came out with us! It’ll be so much fun,” she said with a smile.

“I’m super excited,” he said.

“You boys should come over with Hugh for dinner some time! It’ll be wonderful,” she said smiling.

After a while we were ready to go. We met the captain and he spoke to us about the boat.

“Welcome folks,” he said shaking our hands. “This is our Catalina 320,” he said as we boarded the sail yacht. He started talking about the boat.

Elio looked at me, “This is gonna be fun,” he said. I smiled and nodded. Soon we were ready to go.

I sat beside him as we went out to sea. It was great feeling, the sun and seeing him with a huge smile on his face, his dark curls flying in the breeze. I looked at the others but they were busy chatting so I let myself enjoy Elio’s happiness.

We had the yacht for three hours, we slowed and sailed along for while. Sofia pointed to the mountains and said to Elio, “Those are the Santa Ynez Mountains, tell Oliver to take you hiking there!” She said with a smile. Elio nodded and smiled at her. 

We had been out for a while enjoying the sun and sea and chatting. The captain was very friendly. He mentioned there were drinks bellow deck and we all went down there.

“How you liking it so far Elio?” Roger asked. I had known Roger and Sofia since I was two. He was my father’s client and a friendship grew.

“It’s awesome!” Elio said, sliding his sunglasses up.

 “Wonderful!” He said looking at the bottles of wine and champagne.

“How are your daughters?” My father asked.

“Well, Ashley and her husband are actually looking at homes,” Sofia said, “she said they’re ready to start a family in the next few years.”

“That’s great!” My father said.

Roger and Sofia had twin daughters, Ashley and Amanda, that were two years older than I was. I shuddered, suddenly remembered my mother talking about how she thought Amanda was still single, as if I’d be interested in dating her. They were like older cousins to me. I had grown up knowing them.

“Amanda still has a few years left of medical school, but she’s getting married next year!” Roger said with a smile. I looked up and smiled, there went my mother’s plans.

“Oh! Mazeltov! Who’s the lucky guy?” My father asked.

“Girl,” Roger said.Elio and I looked at one another. I saw Elio’s eyes widen slightly. I looked back at Roger.

He poured some champagne for himself and another glass for Sofia. “Her name is Megan. They met in medical school. They’ve been dating almost two years and have decided to make it official!”

I looked at my dad. He was looking between two bottles of wine and didn’t even seem to react. My mother would have been mortified and it would have showed even if she hadn’t said anything. “Well, wonderful news! When are they thinking of tying the knot?”

“Sometime next year in the late summer, so maybe early September, Labour Day weekend maybe, while they’re still out of school.” Sofia said. “I think they want to do it in Napa where we got married. They both will be shopping for wedding dresses so needless to say I’m beside myself with excitement!” Sofia said. You could tell she was by the huge smile on her face. Elio and I smiled at each other.

“Megan’s parents are in Colorado and they’ll be coming to spend the holidays with us,” Roger said as he started walking up the stairs, my father and Sofia behind him as they chatted.

Elio and I stayed put. “You heard that right?” Elio said once they had gone back outside.

“Yes,” I whispered. “How could I not?” I was still processing it all still.

“Your dad didn’t give two fucks!” Elio whispered, sounding as surprised and as happy as I felt.

“I know!” I whispered back.

“So why did you think he was against same sex relationships?” He asked me.

“He had never said he _wasn’t_ but he had never said he _was,_ ” I said. I shook my head. “My mother has made plenty of comments about ‘homosexuals’ and he had never contradicted her! I always thought he just felt the same way!” I said.

“Maybe not! I mean up until the end of June you didn’t even know he was totally fine with you studying philosophy!”

I nodded. I was still so shocked. Happily so, of course. “I’ll talk to him more when we get back to the hotel,” I said. My hands shook slightly as I grabbed a bottle of soda, opened it, handed it to Elio and then took one for myself. We went back up.

The rest of the time on the yacht was absolutely wonderful. Elio and I sat together and took in the sun. I felt so light and happy. I wanted to be hopeful. I had to know. It scared me but, I knew I had to speak to my dad.

 

* * *

 

I sat in the back as we drove back to the hotel. I couldn’t stop smiling. It had been hot but pleasant out on the yacht. We told my father we would shower and change and then would join him in his room for dinner.

I was nervous and excited and happy but I wanted to keep it all in check. I felt as if I was having a bit of an out of body experience as I showered and changed.

Elio was looking wonderful in his black jeans and black shirt with red hearts on it. I put on a dark green button up shirt and white chinos.

Elio and I looked at one another. “So... what have you decided to do?” Elio asked me. 

“I’m going to ask him about Amanda and what he thinks and if he gives me a positive answer I’ll tell him about us,” I said.

Elio held my hands and squeezed them. “I’ll be right there,” he said. I nodded. He smiled and I had to smile back.

 

We went to my father’s room. He greeted us warmly and let us in. He asked Elio if he had enjoyed the time on the yacht and Elio nodded and said it had been wonderful.

We were in the seating area waiting for the food we had ordered. We chatted more about the day and Elio thanked my dad for taking him along.

“No problem, son,” Hugh sail patting his shoulder.

Our food arrived and we settled down to eat.

“Are you two sharing again?” My dad asked chuckling.

“We ordered the same thing,” Elio said smiling. I smiled back. I looked at my dad. This was it. I had to speak.

“So, it was kind of surprising wasn’t it, when Roger mentioned Amanda was marrying a woman.”

My dad shrugged. “To each their own,” he said as if it was no big deal. I nodded. Elio looked at me and gave me a smile. I looked at my dad again. 

“It’s just that mom always spoke negatively about anyone in a same sex relationship,” I said. “I always thought you felt the same way.”

My father sighed and shook his head. “No, I don’t and I’m sorry that you think so. I know I wasn’t home a lot as you grew up. My focus was on work and providing for your mother and you.”

“Yes,” I said.

He sat his fork down and took my hand. “You know she has a strong personality.” He said. I nodded. He looked at Elio, “you’ve seen it too,” he said. “It’s her biggest asset and her biggest weakness. She’s strong and doesn’t let anyone stop her, but she can be... heartless,” he said. “I know she has strong feelings about same sex relationships and so many other things, especially how you should live your life, son. I’m ashamed to say that I wasn’t there for you enough or to stand to up to her more, for your sake.”

I swallowed. I was feeling overwhelmed. I couldn’t speak. I just nodded. He smiled at me. “But that’s changing. I think, sadly, your mother and I may have just grown apart. I also don’t agree with the tight hold she wants to have on your life. It was fine when you were a child, but it’s becoming too much now that you’re an adult. It’s too controlling.”

I squeezed his hand tight. I felt tears fall down my face. I couldn’t believe this. “Thank you,” I said. I wiped my face. It was all I could say. I was lost for words.

He furrowed his brown and held my hand. “I’m sorry I never said this sooner.” He said giving me a warm look. “You were always so composed Oliver, I didn’t know you were in pain,” he said, still holding my hand and giving me worried look as I wiped my face again. “I can see that now. I should have looked harder though and asked more questions. I am truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me. When your mother told me you had broken your hand after an argument,” he shook his head, “I had obviously failed you.”

He looked at Elio, “And thank you for caring enough to go with him those days. He needed a friend and you stepped up. I appreciate.”

“You’re very welcome,” Elio said. I noticed he had stopped eating too.

“Ok, let’s not get all melancholy. Let’s be happy and enjoy this food boys!”

I smiled at my dad and Elio laughed. I suddenly thought of something. “Dad, you’re going to need somewhere to stay. I know the Hyatt is great but it’s not a home,” I looked at him. “Stay at Bubbe’s.” I said. I wasn’t asking.

“Son, that’s you’re home,” he said. “Plus, I was thinking you’d want to move in when school started for you.” 

“Actually, Dad,” I glanced at Elio, he nodded, he knew this was it. “Actually, I was going to stay at home until June of next year. I was only going to visit the house with Elio whenever we wanted time alone together.” I said the last three words slowly. My heart thumped in my chest. I knew he would put two and two together. 

He looked at Elio and I noticed Elio blushed and looked down at his plate. My beautiful angel, his face always gave him away. My father looked at me, searching my face. I held his gaze though.

“Dad, if you and mom divorce you’ll need a place to stay. Stay at my home. As long as you want. Forever. Until you find a place of your own. It would mean the world to me if you did,” I said. That was the truth.

“It’s your home son, I wouldn’t be there forever,” he said. He looked at me again. I think it was sinking in.

“Well, then stay until you find a place then,” I said. “That’ll take some stress off, you won’t have to be in a rush and you’ll get to stay in a place you really like,” I said. 

He nodded. “So, what is this about needing time alone together?” He asked. Looking at us. “Elio?”

“Dad, I just -“

“Let Elio speak, son, please,” he said and looked at Elio.

Elio blushed he rubbed his hands on his knees. I was suddenly aware of how young he was. My guilt could have swallowed me whole. I wanted to protect him. He took a deep breath, “Well, Hugh, Mr. Hugh,” He stammered. “When Oliver hurt his hand and we spent a few days in Santa Barbara it was just really nice.” He said. “He and I grew close,” he said blushing as he said it, “and I asked him if maybe we could sometimes go there on the weekends, to have some time together just he and I, with your permission, of course,” he looked at my dad. 

“So needing time alone, that was your idea?” He asked Elio.

“It was mine -“ I started explaining.

“Yes all mine -“ Elio said at the same time. He looked at me, mortified.

My father nodded and raised his eyebrows, looking at both of us. “I see,” he said and took a bite of his food. Elio and I looked at one another. I wasn’t sure if we should speak or not. If I did speak what would I said?

“Listen to me, both of you,” he looked at us, his voice stern. “I want you both to be very mature about this, to be very smart about this.” Elio and I nodded. He looked at both of us. “I was once young too, ok, I understand.” He said looking at us both once again  

“Regardless of what happens, Elio, you came for school, you came because you expressed an interest in getting into a university here so you came with a purpose in mind.” Elio nodded at him. “You,” he looked at me, “also have a PhD to finish and you’re almost there.” I nodded.

“Six months down the line I don’t want to be dealing with silliness or pettiness if this doesn’t work out. You have to stay civil to one another until June of next year. I want you both to be in the same page about what’s going on.” He said looking at us both. We nodded.

He took another bite of his food and chewed it slowly. “I would be saying the exact same thing if you were in a relationship with a female, Oliver,” he said. I nodded. I believed him. 

“Are you mad?” I asked him.

“Mad? About what? About you being with Elio?” He asked me. I glanced at Elio, he was looking at my father intently. I nodded.

I saw my father smile at him and at me. “No,” he said warmly. “Elio, you’re a fine young man.” He said.

“Thank you,” Elio said, smiling at him.

“Elio, you’re very mature for your age. You’re a bit of an old soul,” he said smiling at him and at me. I nodded. “You too, son. I know to you what matters is what’s beyond the surface. You’re so much like my mother,” he said.

I smiled widely. “That’s a wonderful compliment dad, thank you.” I said.

“You’re welcome son,” he said, as he continued eating. Elio and I smiled at one another and continued our dinners.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Writing this made me happy and with Oliver having such and unstable mother I really wanted him and Elio to have a stable parental figure in their corner!  
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Hugs <3


	5. Sun, Moon And Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> First: I’d like to thank redtulipslove for the musical inspiration <3 you’re awesome  
> Second: I know a couple of you were low key waiting for thing to happen... it’s happening!  
> Enjoy! Hugs <3

After dinner with my dad, Elio and I returned to our room. He jumped on me. “Yes, Yes, Yes, yes!” He said kissing me. I spun him around and kissed him all over his face. He was laughing. I finally put him down. 

He flopped down on the bed. “Oliver, my god, I was shitting bricks when your dad was questioning me about our ‘time alone together’ though,” Elio laughed.

“I was too!” I said sitting down beside him on the bed. “I’m sorry, he put you on the spot! That’s not what I meant to happen.” 

We laughed. He sat up and kissed me. “It’s ok! I’m so happy,” he said.

“So am I,” I said.

“He knows and he’s ok with us,” he said to me taking my hand.

I nodded.“Yes,” I said. “Whatever happens with my mom, at least we know we have his support and that’s amazing,” I said.

“Maybe one day your mom will come around. Especially when she finds out your dad knows and is ok with it,” he said.

I looked at him and smiled. I didn’t want to make false promises but, being with him and looking into his eyes made me feel so optimistic about everything in life. “Hey,” I said, “what about a walk on the beach?” I asked him.

He nodded in agreement. We walked out of our room and made our way to the elevator. The hotel was on Cabrillo Blvd so we walked to the nearest light and crossed the street. I looked at my watch. It was 8:57 pm. I looked at Elio and smiled. We crossed the street and kept walking straight until the concrete path ended and the beach sand began. 

We slipped our shoes off and continued forward. There had been several people on the sidewalk but the beach was deserted. We were south of Stearns Wharf and could see it in the distance. I took hold of Elio’s hand. I was still full of elation.

I smiled and glance in Elio’s direction. “What about your parents?” I asked.

“They’ll be ok,” he said. “I’m glad they’ve met you,” he said. “Well, met you through Skype,” he said chuckling. “I think as time goes on it’ll become clear to them...” he trailed off. 

He stopped and turned to face me. “It will become clear to them like it has become clear to me,” he said softly looking into my eyes.

 

“What has become clear to you?” I asked. I dropped my shoes and took his face in my hands, caressing his cheeks.

“A lot,” he whispered, his eyes looking straight into mine.

I nodded. My heart started beating faster but I felt no fear this time. “A lot has become clear to me too,” I said.

“Has it?” He asked me. You could see the emotion in his face. My heart thumped in my chest. I nodded.

“What I’m trying to say, is,” he took a deep breath, “is that this is not momentary for me, Oliver. What I feel. For you. It’s...” he shook his head slowly, “It’s more. So much more,” he said.

My heart could burst. He couldn’t be more perfect. I looked into those soulful green eyes. Those beautiful lips. “I know, Elio,” I said, caressing those dark curls and that beautiful pale skin, “I feel the exact same way,” I said slowly, making sure each word sunk in. 

He was beautiful. His face relaxed and he smiled widely. He grabbed me and squeezed me so hard. I held him tight as well. He pulled back. He looked at me. I loved the intensity of his gaze. “You are more myself than I am,” he said. I smiled widely, “whatever our souls are made of, yours and mine are the same.”

He kissed me. I felt a warmness spread all through me I had never felt. A contentment and a peace that I had never felt before. We pulled apart. I remember that E.E. Cummings poem I had been wanting to share with him. I smiled to myself, now, I knew, I could finally say it, here under the moon and stars as I had wished so many times to say it to him. I recited the last stanza.

“And yours is the light by which my spirit is born,” I said slowly, I looked into his eyes, I held his face, “yours is the darkness of my souls return,” I continued. His lips slowly curled into a smile as the words sunk in. “You are my sun, my moon and all my stars.” I said. 

“Me?” He asked.

“Yes, you,” I said as I leaned down and kissed him.

“E.E. Cummings?” He asked me.

“Of course,” I said. “I had been waiting for a long time to share that with you. It’s the reason I bought you the book,” I said as we continued our walk down the beach.

 

* * *

 

After walking on the beach we made our way back to the hotel. We walked back inside the room. I sat down on the bed. Elio sat down beside me and looked at me. He was breathing a little hard.

“What is it?” I asked taking his hand. 

“I’m ready.” He said looking down at his lap. 

It took a couple of seconds for me to understand what he was saying. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. My heart was pounding. “Yes.” He said. 

“But we don’t have -“

“We do,” He said. He got up and quickly walked to the bathroom. He returned with a small bag from Walgreen’s and sat beside me in the bed. “I got it while you were looking for my styling cream and toothbrushes and stuff after we had bought all the clothes,” he said smiling. I reached into the bag and took out a box of condoms and lube. 

“I didn’t even notice,” I said, surprised.

“Yeah cause I stuck it in my bag of clothes,” he said shrugging. “Anyway...” he smiled and looked down at his lap again.

“Are you sure?” I asked him again.

“Yes! Quit asking me! Don’t you want to?”

“Yes! Of course, are you kidding me,” I said smiling. I leaned in and kissed him. I wanted to so badly. “Are you nervous?” I asked him.

He nodded. “Yeah I’m nervous.”

“I’ll take care of you,” I said softly.

He looked up at me with his beautiful eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it any more. I just want you,” he whispered. I looked into his eyes. I couldn’t believe all I was feeling right now.

He stood up and started undressing. I stood up as well. I reached and removed his hands and then I undressed him myself. My heart was pounding. Once his shirt and pants we off I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly.

He reached for my shirt and unbuttoned it. I slid it off. He reached down and undid my pants. I slipped them off as well. He looked at me and nodded. I pulled him in my arms. “Don’t get mad I’m asking again. I just want to know you’re 100% sure and ready,” I whispered to him. I kissed the top of his head.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. “I’m 100% sure,” he said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed. We climbed on it. I started kissing him and laid him down on his back. I slipped his boxers off. I took mine off as well and laid down on top of him. I kissed him slowly and gently. I was already so hard. He felt so wonderful underneath me. I got up and knelt in front of him. I took his knees and bent them, lifting them up so his feet were flat on the bed.

I took the lube and put some on my fingers. I looked at him. “Just relax,” I told him softly. He nodded. I rubbed his right thigh with my left hand as I rubbed some lube on him and slowly slid one finger inside of him. I looked at his face. His eyes were closed. His brow furrowed slightly. I saw him opened his mouth, but he closed it and said nothing. “What is it?” I asked.

“Um, I just... um why are you doing this?” He asked. 

I smiled. “I want to stretch you out slowly so I don’t hurt you when I go inside of you,” I said to him smiling.

He nodded quickly. I slid two fingers in him. He moaned this time and rocked his hips. He was hard. He had a glistening wet spot on his abdomen. I did this for a while, I loved how he was enjoying it.

I wanted to look at his beautiful face the whole time. I grabbed a couple of pillows. “Lift up your hips,” I said. He obliged and I slipped the pillows under him. I grabbed the box of condoms, taking one out.

“Shouldn’t I be on my stomach?” He asked me.

I looked at him. “That’s a common position, but, I actually wanted to look at your face,” I said. “But if you’d rather be on your stomach -“

“No! No,” He let out a breath. “No I would like to look at your face too,” he said breathlessly. I smiled at him.

“Ok,” I said. I tore open the package and slipped the condom on. I grabbed the lube and slathered it all over me. I could see his eyes were wide and looking at me. “You ok?” I asked. I didn’t want to wait anymore. I was so turned on. I had never wanted anyone so badly.

“Yes,” he whispered. I could hear him panting.

I knew I was his first but I hadn’t let myself really think about it. I knew I was going to wait until he asked for it. I didn’t want him to feel pressured in any way. Now that the moment was here, the thought of me being his first thrilled me in such a profound way. I took a deep breath. I didn’t want to hurt him and I wanted him to enjoy it. I had to control myself completely.

I knelt between him legs. I looked down at him, ready and waiting for me. “My god, Elio,” I whispered. He looked at me. “You are so perfect,” I said. He smiled and blushed. _Fuck_ he had to blush. I leaned over him, kissed him all over his face and then licked his lips. I kissed them slowly. I took his right leg and slid my left arm under his knee. I looked down at his body. His left foot was on my right hip. I took my right hand and pushed my erection down, placing my tip just inside him, ready to enter him. 

I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. His lips were open slightly and I could hear his pants. I was beyond turned on. We both moaned as I slid in slowly. I loved the expression his face made. I leaned down and kissed him. “You ok?” I asked him breathlessly.

“Yes,” he whispered. I stayed in a moment. He was so tight and warm around me. I let his body adjust. I slowly started thrusting in and out. I watched his face intently. He closed his eyes and his brow was furrowed. He moaned. I focused on thrusting slowly. I wanted to go as hard and as fast as I could, but I had to take care of him and be careful. I controlled my self.

I looked at his face again. His cheeks were flushed and his lips rosy and beautiful. I watched his lips as he moaned. I reached down and stroked him. His moans got louder. I slid all the way in him and kept stroking him. I felt him getting tighter around me. I moaned as well. 

I straightened up, keeping myself deep inside him and stroked him fast. I stopped before came. He was panting hard. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I took his legs and held them in place on either side of my body with my arms. I put my hands on his hips. I started thrusting faster. I was careful not to be too rough, though. I looked down at him, watching his lips as he moaned. He closed his eyes and arched his back. I saw him grab the bed sheets. This drove me crazy. I sped up again. I gave him a few hard thrust until I made myself slow down. I tried to reign in all my desires and made sure I was being gentle. It was getting harder and harder to do though.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I slid into him and stayed inside. I leaned down, releasing his legs. “Is it ok?” I asked his.

He nodded, looking into my eyes. “Don’t hold back,” he whispered.

I felt myself get harder. “I’m scared of hurting you,” I said. 

“Don’t be. Don’t hold back,” he whispered.

I straighten up and again, pinned his legs against me as I grabbed his hips. I closed my eyes and started thrusting into him. I let myself go. I had never been more turned on. I opened my eyes and looked down at him.

He was crying out and moaning. It was too good. I watched as he reached up and stroked himself a couple of times before he came all over his abdomen. I felt him tighten around me as he orgasmed, moaning and whimpered. I felt watched his body writhe under me. I suddenly came as well. The release was amazing. I leaned over him, getting down on my elbows. I thrusted in him gently until I finished. 

We laid there panting. I kissed his neck softly. I could see his pulse through his skin. It was going as fast as mine. I felt his hands on my shoulders. After a moment I slipped out of him. I took off the condom and got the pillows out from under him. I got up and grabbed a towel to clean him up. I crawled into bed with him.

He buried his face in my chest. “Are you ok?” I asked him softly as I stroked his hair. I felt him nod. I smiled and held him tightly for a long while. I became lost in thought about everything that had happened. I pulled him closer to me and kissed his forehead.

“What are you thinking?” He asked me.

“About how you mean everything to me,” I said to him smiling.

“Really?” He asked. I nodded. I reached back and grabbed my phone. I found the song I wanted him to hear. I hit play. I closed my eyes and held him as I listened to the song. He laid quiet and still beside me.

When it was over I looked down at him. “Wouldyou tell me, how could it be any better than this?” I whispered to him. 

He smiled at me. “What’s the name of that song?”

“Everything by Lifehouse,” I said.

“Is that how this moment sounds to you right now?” He asked me.

I caressed his face. “It’s how life has been sounding since the moment you opened your mouth and spoke to me and breathed inspiration and light into my life,” I told him. He smiled at me. The moment was perfect. I wanted him to know how I felt. “I love you,” I said.

His eyes widened slightly. “I love you too,” was his reply. 

I leaned down and kissed him. I held him tight again and closed my eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!  
> Hugs <3


	6. You Are Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> The happiness continues...  
> This is a split POV   
> As you know I love to use lines from the movie and/or book when I can. One of my favorites is when Mr. Perlman is giving Elio his speech and he says “But to feel nothing so as to not feel anything... what a waste!” It reminded me of another wonderful movie so I worked that in here!  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

_Oliver_

 

I slipped on a tee shirt and some extra shorts I had bought yesterday. I exited the hotel and started jogging on Cabrillo Blvd. I was wondering how far I should go before turning around when my phone chimed. I wondered if Elio had woken up really early. I took a look.

“Hey son, wanna run to Starbucks?”

I turned around. “Yeah, give me a few, I was jogging. On my way back now”

My father had always been an early riser. I remember when I was ten and he told me he was going to teach me to surf, waking me up early Saturday mornings to go. There were times we even caught the sunrise on the beach.

I jogged more quickly on my way back. Once I was back in my room I saw Elio was still passed out. I showered quickly and changed, pulling on a gray v neck and black jeans. Once I stepped out of the room I gave my dad a call.

“Hey! I’ll meet you at the lobby. I’m on my way now,” I said to him.

I hadn’t been there long before he came out of the elevator.

“Hey! Good morning” he said as he pulled me in for a hug. 

“Morning, dad,” I said hugging him back. We started walking out of the lobby.

“Elio still sleep?” He asked.

“Yeah he’ll probably sleep another hour,” I said. “I texted him and let him know where I was thought.”

We got inside his car. There was a Starbucks pretty close by. We parked and went inside. It was bustling. “Are you going to take something back to him?”

“Yeah, I’ll get it before we go,” I said.

We got our things and sat down. “Son,” He said leaning in towards me at the table. “Thank you for telling me about you and Elio,” he said it a warm tone. “I am feeling rather...” he seems to be searching for words. “Emotional about it. How long have you known?” 

My heart started pounding. I had always wondered what this conversation would be like if it ever happened. Now, here it was happening, at a Starbucks and he was initiating it. “Since I was Elio’s age,” I said quietly.

“God, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he said. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was. “All those years and your mother trying to force you to date one girl after the other,” he put his head in his hands. “All those comments she made.” He looked at me. I saw the tears in his eyes.

“It’s ok,” I said. God I didn’t want to cry. Not here in public. “Dad, it’s ok. You know now. Everything else is history,” I said.

He sighed and nodded at me. “Don’t...” he shook his head as if looking for words. “Nothing that she said is true to me,” he said. “Being with a man will not bring shame to anyone. Least of all me,” he said.

“Ok,” I said. “Thank you.”

“Well, what about before Elio? Was there anyone that broke your heart or...” he shook his head. “I feel as if I have missed out on so much Oliver,” he said.

I chuckled. “No, dad. No heartbreak, no head over heels, nothing important,” I said. “No one important before him.” Saying it out loud to my dad was surreal.

“Really?” My dad said. “And here I was wondering if I was going to have to tell you to be a gentle with him and remember that he’s still young but I guess not,” he said chuckling.

“No, nothing like that,” I said. I couldn’t help it, I wanted to get it out. “He’s so perfect, dad. So perfect. Smart, so smart and he has such a good, sweet soul. He’s an angel.” I looked down on the table. Saying it all out loud just cemented it all. It was incredible.

“He is a wonderful young man,” he said.

“And then you know, his piano playing. And he loves art. I took him to the Hammer museum he had a sketchbook and was sketching and taking notes,” I laughed remembering.

My dad laughed. “Well, if he’s the one,” he said looking at me. “I wish you both the best. But do remember he’s still young. You have to give him room to grow and become his own man. Support him. Be patient with him.” He told me.

“I will be dad,” I said. I was over the moon that we were having this conversation and that it was going like this. But we had to address the elephant in the room. “But, I’m worried,” I said.

“About your mother?” He asked.

I nodded. “If she finds out, she’ll send him back before he’s meant to leave,” I said quietly.

“No, she won’t,” My father said. “I promise. I have as much say in him being here as her. If anything happens you call me, like you did Wednesday and I’ll make sure it’s ok. If he makes you happy, I’m here for both of you.”

I hadn’t wanted to cry but I couldn’t help it now. I wiped my face quickly though. “Thank you,” was all I could say.

“Has he told his parents?” He asked me.

“I’ve met his parents on Skype.” I said.

“Maybe next summer you should visit Italy with him when he goes back.” He said.

I grinned at him. “I’ve been... I’ve been thinking of that,” I said. I had been.

He nodded. “Now tell me, was it hard to win the young man over?” He said with a wink.

I laughed. “Dad, _he_ put himself out there and like made the first move. I was too nervous to do it!”

My dad let out a laugh. The ladies beside us looked and smiled. “You’re kidding me! Wow,” he said. “And I thought I couldn’t like him any more,” he said.

 

* * *

 

_Elio_

 

I woke up a while later. Sun shining bright. I stretched and felt around the bed but Oliver wasn’t there. I saw my phone on his pillow and picked it up. It had a text from him. From 47 minutes ago.

“Good morning handsome. I’m running to Starbucks with my dad. I’ll bring you back a tall Pike Place roast and an almond croissant. Sleep well, my love, I’ll be back soon.”

I smiled and closed my eyes. Holy fuck this guy. He was... perfect. I got up and started getting dressed. I had barely pulled on my boxers when he walked in with my coffee and a small bag which I figured was my almond croissant. “Hi,” I said softly. 

“Good morning,” he said.

My heart was pounding. I felt different. Did he? He walked towards me and put the coffee and small bag on the night table. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I felt as if I was melting.

“Do you feel different?” I asked glancing up at him. We’ve shared so much yet I felt nervous asking. Would the butterflies in my stomach ever stop?

“I do,” he said softly caressing my face. He looked relaxed and composed, hair perfectly combed.

“Different how?” I asked.

He took a deep breath in and out. “More sure of what I thought was true,” he said in a husky voice looking down at me, quoting Frost.

I melted. I looked away then and pressed my face to his chest. I held him. He held me as well, caressing my back.

After a moment he pulled back. “How are you feeling?” He asked me looking into my eyes.

“I’m ok,” I whispered.

“Does anything hurt?” He asked softly.

I felt myself blush. “Not too bad. I’m ok,” I said. 

“Good,” He said quietly. He reached down with his right hand out and took hold of my left wrist. He lifted my wrist up and turned it over and gently lifted it to his lips, right where my pulse was. My heart beat quickened as he kissed me gently. He rubbed his thumb against where he had just kissed, as if he wanted to press his kiss into my skin permanently. “Because I was really hoping you would let me make love to you again before we went for lunch.” 

My heart started beating fast. “Yes,” I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up as he kissed me. I felt his tongue on my lips and slide inside my mouth. He put me on the bed and quickly slipped my boxers off. He was still completely dressed. I laid back in bed and watched as he took his shirt off. I stared at his chest. I watched him undo his jeans. He slid them and his boxers down. He was hard already.

He got on the bed and scooped me up in his arms kissing me and kissed along my jaw and down my neck. “Get in your stomach,” he said.

I turned over. I grabbed one of my pillows and hugged it under me. I saw him reach for the condoms and lube. I was so hard. I felt him spread my knees with his. I felt him slide two fingers in me. I moaned and rocked my hips. There was a bit of an ache but nothing horrible. He started sliding his fingers in and out. It felt good. He did this for a moment.

I felt his erection rub me from behind. He was so hard. I heard him moan softly. Then I felt him enter me. I hissed a bit as he went in deep. He slipped his right arm under mine and across my chest grabbing hold of my left shoulder. He grabbed my right hand with his left hand and laced his fingers through mine. I felt as if he was wrapping me with his whole body. I felt his chest against my back. I got on my elbows. “Does it hurt baby?” I heard him ask into my left ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

“Not too bad. It feels good,” I said.

“Good,” he whispered sucking in my earlobe.

I moaned and closed my eyes. He started sliding in and out of me. I felt as if an electric current went through my body. I moaned loudly. It was intense.

“I love being inside of you,” he said in my ear again. He went faster. I pushed my hips back against him. I heard him moan in pleasure as I did this. He went in me deeper for a few thrusts then I felt him slow down and be more gentle. I felt his lips and tongue at my neck, kissing and licking. 

“I love you being inside of me,” I said breathlessly. He held me tight against him. He slid his right hand down my body and grabbed a hold of my erection as he kept thrusting into me. He stroked down every time he slid inside. I quickly came all over his hand. He came soon after. His moan loud against my ear. 

We laid there panting for a moment.

“I think you coffee for cold,” Oliver said as he rolled over on the bed beside me.

“It’s ok,” I said looking in his direction. “I’d rather have you than coffee anytime.”

He laughed.

 

* * *

 

We met Hugh for a late lunch. I had been a little nervous but he had hugged Oliver and then had hugged me as well and I felt better. During lunch he told us he had spoken to Kat and we were expected home today for dinner.

“I obviously didn’t say anything about the nature of your relationship,” he said. “When the time comes and you want to tell her I’ll be there to support you, son,” he said to Oliver and squeezed his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Oliver said.

“And you, Elio,” he said to me.

”Thank you,” I said as well.

Hugh had agreed to stay at Oliver’s home until he found his own place. We drove there, he followed behind us in his Range Rover.

As we walked to the kitchen and he saw the dent on the living room wall where Oliver had punched it. “We’ll get that fixed,” he said.

We had made coffee. I felt Oliver was holding off going back to the house as long as he could.

“Dad, can I ask you something?” Oliver said.

“Sure,” Hugh said.

“Could Elio and I come stay over with you every so often? Like one week here, one at home?”

Hugh sighed. “Of course, you can. Elio is that what you want?” 

Oliver and I hadn’t truly discussed it but the thought of it really comforted me. At least things felt comfortable with Hugh. “Yes,” I said. 

“And when you get a place can Elio and I can visit you there too. Please.”

“Yes, Oliver. Of course. I’m going for dinner on Sunday night. I’ll talk it over with your mother,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Oliver said. He looked very relived. He pulled me to him and wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. 

“Which of the two guest bedrooms has the desk?” Hugh asked.

“The one on the right,” he said.

“That’s the one I’ll use then,” he said taking a sip of coffee.

“You are?” Oliver looked at him surprised.

Hugh laughed, “Well, I’m not staying in the master bedroom, son. I’m a guest in your house!” Oliver smiled.

Eventually the time came and we couldn’t put off the inevitable. We walked out to the driveway with Hugh.

“Now, best thing to probably do is to act as if nothing happened,” he said to me, squeezing my shoulder. I nodded.

He gave Oliver a hug and then turned to me. As he hugged me he whispered, “Take care of each other.” 

“Will do,” I whispered back. He nodded at me as I got in the car. We waved as we backed out and drove home.

Oliver was quiet the whole ride and I didn’t say anything. After a while we turned into the familiar street and then turned into the long driveway. We drove through the gate.

 

We stepped inside. I could smell dinner and heard faint music coming from the kitchen. We looked at each other and went upstairs. Oliver went into his room and I went into mine. Our bathroom doors were open and I saw Oliver walk through them and into my room. He locked my bedroom door.

He sighed and sat on my bed. I went and sat beside him and held his hand.

“Sit beside me at dinner,” I said.

He sighed. “Then I would have to look at her. It may be easier for me to sit beside her and see you when I look up,” he said, looking at me. 

I nodded. “Ok,” I said.“What if she’s at the head of the table?”

“May be better, then I’ll just stare at your handsome face,” he said kissing me.

“Ha ha,” I chuckled.

“If I don’t speak much or am on my phone, don’t take it personal,” he said.

“I won’t,” I said, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s watch a movie after dinner,” I said smiling. “You’ll have something to look forward to.” 

He chuckled softly. “Ok,” he said.

 

We sat on my bed whispering and holding hands till it was time to go downstairs. I went down first. Rose was serving dinner and Kat was in the living room with a glass of wine. She smiled at me when she saw me coming down. “Elio, how were your days in Santa Barbara?” She asked me, as if Oliver and I had taken a weekend trip. 

“Very nice, thank you,” I said. We walked to the dining room table and sat down. She sat at the head of the table. We were sitting down when I heard Oliver coming down the stairs, hands in his pockets. He came to the table and sat across from me.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she said getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then sat back down. 

“Hello, mother,” he said. He glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

“So, did you two do anything nice?” She asked.

“We went on a yacht,” I said happily.

“Wonderful, who went?” She turned to Oliver.

“Roger and Sofia,” he said. Taking a bite of his food.

“Ah,” Kat said with a smile. “Is Amanda still single?” She asked.

“Actually no,” Oliver said looking right at her. “She’s engaged to be married.”

“Oh! Roger and Sofia must be ecstatic.”

“They are,” Oliver said. I bit my lip so I would not laugh.

“I hope she’s marrying another doctor or at least a lawyer, or someone worthy of her,” she said.

“Another soon to be Doctor, they met in medical school, actually.” Oliver replied.  

“Perfect then,” she said. “I hope we get invited to the wedding.”  

“Me too,” Oliver said at her and looked at me. I shook my head and looked down at my food.

We talked about riding for a bit and I mentioned I wanted to go hiking in the Santa Ynez mountains. Oliver said he would take me.

Dinner came to an end. Kat told us good night and went upstairs to her room.

 

“Ready for a movie?” Oliver asked. I nodded and we walked to the end of the hallway. Oliver looked around and I saw him pick out a DVD. I took it from his hand as we walked into the kitchen and the seating area.

“Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind,” I read. 

“Have you seen it?” He asked.

“No,” I shook my head. 

We settled down and started watching it. I was fascinated. We watched it mostly in silence and I laughed at the quirkiness of the scenes. At the end I smiled at Oliver. “That was unexpected and great,” I said.

“I thought you may appreciate the Pope reference.” He said happily. 

I nodded. I thought of a quote of his I liked, “Hope springs eternal in the human breast: Man never is, but always to be blest.”

“Indeed,” Oliver said. “Hope springs eternal... I think the last few days showed me that.”

“I feel that too.” I said to him. It warmed my heart that he felt that way.

He suddenly looked at me intently, “If you had heartbreak, would you erase it from your mind if your could?” He asked quietly.

I sighed. “Hmmm,” I said. I thought about this. “It’s an intriguing idea,” I said, “and as we saw from the movie, if given the choice it seems many people would be happy to erase the pain away,” I chuckled. He nodded, looking at me. “But erasing the memories for the sake of removing the pain would also mean erasing the joy,” I said shaking my head. “To feel nothing so as to not feel anything...” I shook my head at a loss for words.

“What a waste,” Oliver said.

“Yes,” I whispered in agreement. We always thought alike, I thought.

 

We turned off all the lights downstairs and went upstairs to our bedrooms. I changed rather quickly and grabbed the E.E. Cummings book. I locked my bedroom door I went into Oliver’s room. I locked his bedroom door. He was pulling on a tee shirt as I walked in. I handed him the book. “Read me the whole poem you quoted to me last night, please,” I said. He looked at the book. “I want to hear your voice every time I read it.”

He nodded. We sat at the edge of the bed, he was to my right. He flipped through the book and found it. He started reading.

> silently if, out of not knowable  
> night’s utmost nothing, wanders a little guess  
> (only which is this world) more of my life does  
> not leap than with the mystery your smile
> 
> sings or if (spiraling as luminous  
> they climb oblivion)voices who are dreams,  
> less into heaven certainly earth swims  
> than each my deeper death becomes your kiss

I had started caressing his left foot with my right food at he had read to me. He put the book down and looked into my eyes. 

> losing through you what seemed myself;i find  
> selves unimaginably mine;beyond  
> sorrow’s own joys and hoping’s very fears
> 
> yours is the light by which my spirit’s born:  
> yours is the darkness of my soul’s return  
> –you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars

I blinked. “Wow,” I breathed out. “Say the last part again please,” I said. He repeated it slowly, he looked into my eyes and recited it slowly. I felt every single word enter my skin. I was captivated by him and what he was saying. Once he was done I breathed out, realizing I had held my breath for most of it. “It’s so beautiful,” I said. 

He nodded.

“He’s saying, you are me and I am you.” 

“Yes,” He said. “He’s also saying I live and die in you.” 

“I am Heathcliff,” I said quoting Wuthering Heights. He smiled. “It’s the same sentiment.” I said.

“It surely is,” he said taking my hand. “They just wrote about it in their own way.”

“How often do you think it happens?” I asked.

“What? True love?” He asked looking at me.

I nodded.

“Depending on one’s journey, I’m sure true love can find someone more than once,” he said with a shrug. I smiled at his nonchalant attitude. He spoke of such profound things in such a carefree way, as if he was an expert in them. I loved that about him.

He looked up and looked straight into my eyes. The intensity in his eyes surprised me,“But they were talking about more than love, Bronte and Cummings, weren’t they? They were talking about soulmates.” He said.

”Yes,” I whispered to him. I nodded. 

“Well, if we’re talking about _THAT_ ,” he said, holding my gaze, “finding your soulmate, that can only happen once.”

“Yes,” I whispered to him.

”Aren’t we lucky?” He asked me taking my face into his hands.

“We are,” I replied.  


	7. Reaching A Compromise

As promised, Hugh came to dinner on Sunday night. I was slightly nervous of how it would go. Hugh was at the head of the table and Oliver was sitting beside his mother. 

Rose served dinner and we all ate and chatted politely. Once we had finished dinner and Rose brought out dessert Hugh spoke up.

“Kat, I want the boys to spend time with me, since I won’t be able to see them everyday,” he said.

Kat looked at him and at us. “Of course,” she said.

“I would love that,” Oliver said.

“Me too!” I chimed in.

“But where are you staying?” Kat asked.

“In Oliver’s home for right now until I get a place of my own,” he said. “So they already are comfortable in the house.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine. So they can go see you on the weekends,” she said.

“No, I was thinking one week with me, one week with you. They can do the switch Sundaynights.”

“That’s great!” I said.

“Awesome!” Oliver said.

“Ok! Good!” Hugh said smiling.

Kat noticed she was outnumbered and just nodded her head. “That’s wonderful,” she said nodding at us.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week was a wonderful warm haze. Thankfully Kat was on her best behavior. On Tuesday, after breakfast we Skyped my parents from Oliver’s laptop at the kitchen counter. His mother happen to walk in as my father and Oliver were discussing philosophy.

Although I tried to follow the conversation, they were speaking of books I wasn’t familiar with and so I just listened to them talk. She stood for a moment, drinking from her water bottle and listened to the conversation before turning and walking out the kitchen. I wondered what had crossed her mind.

We went to the beach on Wednesday and we stayed out until the sunset. We drove to Shoreline Park and descended the stairs and sat at the spot we had been to before.

“Again, no guitar,” I said.

“Doesn’t matter,” Oliver replied, taking my hand. “I didn’t bring you here to hear you play,” he whispered as he leaned in closer to me and kissed me. We stayed there, kissing and being together for a while.

 

* * *

 

On Friday, Oliver took me to the Los Angeles County Museum of Art. We had a wonderful time. We looked at the Levitated Mass, and the Picassos they had. We spent quite a bit of time at the Japanese Pavilion. I took my sketchbook, of course. I wanted to remember what I saw.

We had gone to a small restaurant nearby for dinner. It was a cozy place and the booths were very private. We were chatting and eating when he suddenly said, “Do you know how much you move your hands around when you talk?” 

I was taken aback. “No, do I?”

“Yes!” He said laughing gently. He held out his left hand. I put my right hand in it. He squeezed my hand and held it. “Feel free to use your left hand while you talk now,” he said chuckling.

I felt my myself blush and I nodded. We held hands the rest of the dinner.

 

We went to the Urban Lights after and stayed until the sun set. I absolutely loved it. I was in awe walking among the lights when I noticed Oliver had taken out his phone and was taking pictures me. I shook my head when I saw him doing it.

He walked to me and showed me what he had snapped, “You look beautiful,” he said.

I shook my head and laughed. “Send them to me,” I told him. He nodded.

“You should send them to you parents, they’ll love this,” he said.

“Ok,  _muvi star_ ,” I chuckled.

 

* * *

 

The we spent the next week in Santa Barbara with Hugh. We went grocery shopping and Oliver cooked all week. He was really good at it. I helped him and he showed me how to make several things. We also went to the beach daily.

During the week we Skyped my parents regularly. I loved how well Oliver and my father got along. His father too knew that Oliver and I Skyped my parents on a regular.

One night after dinner as we were washing dishes, Oliver was telling Hugh about the last Skype conversation he had had with my father. Apparently they had talked about some book that Hugh knew as well.

Oliver grabbed the garbage and walked outside. Hugh smiled at me. “I know we’re a long way away from you going back to Italy, but, I’m sure Oliver would love to meet your parents in person,” he said. 

I smiled widely at him. “I would love that more than anything,” I said to him.

“Maybe we can arrange for them to visit!” He said to me.

My eyes widened. “Could we?” It was amazing to know that was a possibility.

Oliver walked back into the kitchen. He looked at Hugh and I. “What are you two talking about?” He asked.

Hugh shrugged. “This and that,” he said. I laughed.

 

* * *

 

July came to an end. The beginning of August was marked by Hannah showing up at the stables the first Wednesday of the month. She watched me ride sitting trot and told me she was impressed. 

“You were right, he’s a natural,” Oliver had commented to her. She had agree enthusiastically.

She joined us for lunch that day and stayed awhile telling us about her month in Spain. She then asked what we had been up to.

“Hammer Museum, LACMA, movies, we sailed once, he got better at riding as you saw,” Oliver said with a nonchalant shrug.

“We also read poetry,” I said, smiling.

“Oh,” she said making a bit of a face. “I’ll stick to horse riding, some poetry... confuses me.” She said and quickly changed the subject. “So, a month till school starts for us,” she said to me. She looked at Oliver, “when do you start?”

“September 20 something,” He said still looking down at his phone. She nodded.

“I could drive you to school,” she told me.

I looked at Oliver but he was on his phone. I sighed. “Yeah, if I ever need a ride I’ll let you know, but I’m thinking Kat or someone will drive me.” 

“Ok,” she said. “Are you gonna join the band at school?” She asked me. “Kat told me you play guitar too. Extra curriculars look good in college applications,” she said.

“That’s true,” I heard Oliver say, he had looked up from his phone and was looking at me. “I think it would be a good idea if you did join band, if you wanted to, of course.”

“That could be fun,” I said nodding.

We chatted for a while more. Hannah said she was going to get going when Oliver said, “Hannah give me your number.”

She looked shocked, I think she even blushed a bit. “My number?” she asked.

He nodded. She told him and he saved it. “I’ll text you mine,” he said.

“Ok!” She said. She waved goodbye and left.

I furrowed my brow at him. He lifted his sunglasses. “If she’s going to maybe drive you to school whenever Kat or I can’t you don’t think I should be able to reach her?” He asked.

“Oh, ok,” I said. He laughed and slipped his glasses back on. “Elio, even jealousy looked beautiful on you,” he said softly.

“Even jealousy looks beautiful on you,” I said mocking him. He turned his face to me, grinning. I couldn’t see his eyes because of his sunglasses and it bugged me. “I’m not jealous,” I muttered. 

“Of course you’re not because you have no reason to be, baby,” he said. I smiled back at him. I loved when he called me that.

 

We decided to go for a swim and went upstairs to change. Oliver had gotten a water polo net and we were playing our own version of one on one water polo. It was a lot of fun.

We had tired and we got out. I slipped on a tank top. We had finished The Iliad and we were lounging as Oliver was reading Meditations by Marcus Aurelius to me. He said it was a great introduction to philosophy. I was really intrigued and was really enjoying the conversations it was evoking.

“Remember:” Oliver read, “Matter: how tiny your share of it. Time: how brief and fleeting your allotment of it. Fate: how small a role you play in it.”

I nodded my head. “So true,” I said.

He kept reading, “So other people hurt me? That’s their problem. Their character and actions are not mine. What is done to me is ordained by nature, what I do by my own.”

I smiled at that. “Man, that’s awesome,” I said.

 

We went upstairs and dressed for dinner. He sat beside me this time. Kat joined us and we started having polite conversation.

“I’m going to be gone for the weekend, so I want you both to be responsible,” she said to us during dinner.

“Yes,” I said, excited at the prospect of having alone time with Oliver.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m going to Reno to pick up a horse. I would take you both but I’m only planning to just go the weekend. We should try to take you though Elio, there are trails outside Reno where you can go and see wild horses,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, they’re beautiful,” Oliver agreed.

 

After dinner we went upstairs. I walked into his room and smiled. “What are we doing this weekend?” I asked.

“Sunday we’re going to meet up with my dad, but tomorrow, we can do anything you want,” he said to me. 

We chatted for a moment more and then we kissed each other good night. He held me tight and I went to sleep quite quickly.

 

The next day I woke up. Oliver wasn’t in bed so I assumed he was already downstairs. I dressed and went downstairs. I smiled at Oliver and Kat as I sat down. I asked Kat about the horse she was getting. She seemed happy in my interest and told me a little about him.

After breakfast she hugged Oliver, patted my arm and took off. Oliver and I smiled at one another and made our way upstairs. We went into his room and laid on his bed, holding hands. 

“Heart well by heart wall,” I whispered.

I felt Oliver turn his face and look at me. I turned my head to face him. “I like that,” he said.

“Me too,” I replied. He got on top of me and started kissing me. He took of his shirt and slid off his pants and boxers. I sat up and took off my shirt. He pulled my pants and boxers down. He rolled on the bed and pulled me on top of him. We kissed and I felt his hands up and down my back. 

I lifted myself up and looked down at him. “I want to try something,” I said.

“Tell me,” He said looking excited.

I let out a deep breath. “I want you to suck me while I suck you,” I said.

“Mmmm, yes.” He said.

He grabbed me and kissed me. I got up on my knees and turned to face his legs. He ran his hands up my thighs, I pushed my erection down and watched as it entered his mouth. Waves of pleasure washed over me.

I leaned forward and started sucking him. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the moment. His warm tongue caressed me inside his mouth. I felt the moan in my throat as I caressed him with my tongue. I was in ecstasy.

I sucked him harder as it kept feeling better. I loved how his hands felt as he grabbed and squeezed me. I reached down and grabbed his hand. I felt the build up inside of me getting more intense. I sucked him harder the more intense it got. We came at almost the same time. 

I fell over, panting. I felt almost delirious and dazed after. It was even better than I could have ever imagine. I felt Oliver lay down beside me and scoop me up in his arms.

 

I blinked my eyes. Waking up. I was laying on Oliver’s chest. I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. “Hey, baby,” he said softly.

“Hi,” I said, rubbing my eyes. “I didn’t mean to fall sleep,” I said holding him.

“It’s ok,” he said smiling. “It just seems to happen with you.”

I punched his arm playfully. “Did you like it?” He asked me.  

“I loved it,” I said.

 

We went downstairs to have lunch. We decided to eat outside. He sat beside me and held my hand. We relaxed out there for a while.

I was looking up at the sky. “Are there ever any clouds here?” I asked.

“We’ll get rain in winter,” he said. “The joys of living in the desert where no human should ever dwell!”

 

We decided to go swimming again. Rose called up when dinner was ready. We dried up and changed in the laundry room downstairs and had dinner with Rose. 

Once we finished eating, we helped Rose clean up and she hugged us good night.

“We should watch a scary movie with all the lights off!” I said. 

“Ok,” Oliver said laughing. We walked to the end of the hallway and I started looking at the DVDs.

“Oh, this one is so good!” I said. I held up Wait Until Dark.

Oliver said, “I’ve never watched it.”

“Then we have to!” I said.

 

We went into the seating area and sat watched the movie with the lights off. I leaned on Oliver’s chest the whole time that we were watching it. He had his right arm around me.

I could tell he really got into it and I loved it. I also loved that we had the lights off because when it was dark in the movie it became fully dark around us. 

After the movie was over he looked at me and said “Wow!” with a big smile on his face. I kissed him. I was so happy he liked it. 

He kissed me again. “Let’s sleep outside,” I said.

“You want to?” He asked at me laughing.

“Yes! On the grassy spot after the pool. We can take blankets and a pillows and sleep under the stars,” I said. He grinned and nodded. 

 

We went upstairs. And started getting our stuff. It took a couple of trips. First we put the serape blanket down, then Oliver put a comforter on top of that. We put the pillows down and then we had a quilt for on top. I put on some sleep shorts and Oliver had some cropped lounge pants. 

He brought the Pill+. We laid on top of the blankets. There was a soft breeze blowing. The stars were bright. He reached for my hand, we laced our fingers together.

I heard a soft piano playing. “I like this song,” I said.

“Me too. I like it like this, with just Mikky Ekko singing.”

I listened to the lyrics.

> Not really sure how to feel about it  
>  Something in the way you move  
>  Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
>  It takes me all the way  
>  I want you to stay
> 
>  

He looked at me and held my hand tightly. Once the song finished we stayed in silence looking up at the sky. I looked at him and opened to my mouth to ask him if he was thinking of a poem, song or book when he said, “Poem.” We laughed.

“Tell me,” I said to him.

“Strange fits of passion have I known: and I will dare to tell, but in the Lover's ear alone what once to me befell when _he_ I loved looked every day, fresh as a rose in June,” he looked into my eyes. “I to his cottage bent my way beneath an evening-moon.”

“William Wordsworth,” I said.

“Indeed,” Oliver whispered.

I continued it. “Upon the moon I fixed my eye, all over the wide lea; with quickening pace my horse drew nigh those paths so dear to me. And now we reached the orchard-plot; and, as we climbed the hill, the sinking moon to _Oliver’s_ cot,” I heard his soft laughter. “Came near, and nearer still.” I looked at him.

We turned and faced each other. I wrapped my arms around him. I only remember holding him and sometime later I drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	8. Future Plans

The sun rise woke us up. Oliver had held me in his arms all night and we watched the sky turn to a dark purple, then pink and then bright blue. 

“It’s the color of your eyes,” I said. He smiled at me and kissed me.

We got up and started taking everything upstairs. Rose come in while we were in the middle of it. She laughed when we told her we slept outside. She started making us breakfast.

After we ate we went upstairs and showered and were getting dressed to drive to Santa Barbara when Oliver’s phone rang. It was Kat. Something had happened to her trailer and she wouldn’t be able to come back till tomorrow.

“She’s ok though?” I asked when he told me.

“She said she was, she said something just had to be fixed and with it being Sunday it would have to wait until tomorrow. She just said if she can get it fixed early enough she should be home tomorrow.”

We drove over to Santa Barbara to see Hugh. We talked about what we could do for the day and Oliver mentioned he hadn’t taken me to the Santa Monica Pier yet. Hugh said we should go, we climbed in his Range Rover and we took off. Oliver told me to sit up front.

The pier was crowded but was lots of fun. Hugh would tell me about how everything was when he was younger. It was fun to hear. We went to the aquarium there. After that we went to the arcade. We walked around some of the shops and I bought a few more things that I planned to take home to my parents. We also went inside the pier museum. 

It felt as if time passed really fast. We got hungry and decided to go eat somewhere close. We had a relaxing dinner and then started making our way home. I told Oliver I wanted to sit in the back so I could watch the coast.

I looked out the window at the ocean as the sun was beginning to set. It was completely dark by the time we pulled into the driveway. We decided to enjoy some more vinyl records and Hugh mentioned a record store in Hollywood we should go to. After a while we went decided it was time to go to bed.

I undressed and collapsed on the bed. Oliver did the same. 

“I loved last night and today,” I said holding him.

“Me too,” he said smiling.

“Your birthday is coming up. What shall we do?” I asked him.

“We don’t need to do anything,” he said. 

I gave him a look. “That’s crazy, we’re doing something,” I sighed. “If we were in Italy I’d know exactly what I would plan with you, but regardless we can’t just let the day go by.”

He laughed and pulled me closed.

We chatted for a bit more and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

 

I normally woke up when Oliver would get up to go jogging but would go back to sleep. Today though I made myself stay awake. I heard him go down the stairs and a few minutes later our the door. I ran downstairs. Hugh was in the kitchen and already dressed for work. He saw me.

“Elio! Everything ok?”

“Yeah,” I said softly. “I was actually wanting talk about Oliver’s birthday. I thought it would be nice to have a dinner at home for him or something,” I said.

“That sounds wonderful. Talk to Kat and let me know. Rose makes wonderful cakes, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to make one for him.”

“Ok, awesome,” I said smiling. I stayed and talked to Hugh for a few more minutes. He poured coffee into his travel mug and left. I went back up to the master bedroom.

 

Soon after Oliver came back from his jog and was surprised to see me awake. I was in the bed flipping through his Meditations book.

“Morning,” He said leaning on the bed and kissing me.

“Good morning. Did you have a nice jog?”

“I did, thank you,” He said. He looked at the book in my hands. “Read anything you liked?”

I nodded. I flipped to a page I had re read and read out loud. “The world’s intelligence is not selfish.”

He nodded and looked at me. “That’s very true. As William Wordsworth said, let nature be your teacher.”

We chatted a while more and then he went and had a shower.

When he was done he walked into the bedroom. “So, I figured we could go home and have dinner with my mom,” he said. “I want to see the new horse.”

“Yeah, ok,” I said.

I showered and got dressed myself and then drove to his mother’s home. We decided to eat breakfast once we got there.

“Wanna go riding after breakfast?” He asked as we walked went up the stairs.

I nodded. I walked into my room and put my riding pants on and a long sleeved button up shirt. I walked back into Oliver’s room. I had my riding boots in the laundry room downstairs.

Oliver smiled when he saw me. “I love how you look in your riding pants,” he said. I laughed and he grabbed me from behind and kissed me. 

We went downstairs and ate a late breakfast outside. We relaxed for a while more, chatting and holding hands. Once we were ready to go, we went to the laundry room and put our riding boots on. We exited from the side door in the laundry room and walked the path from the side of the house to the path that led down to the stables. I got Daisy ready and walked her out. I mounted her and waited for Oliver to come out. Once he was out, he had me practice my trot again. He told me he wanted to see me transitioning from rising trot to sitting trot. 

We worked on it. He was watching as I rode around the arena with Daisy.

We practiced for a while and then he asked me if I wanted to ride the trail that led into the woods. I smiled and said yes. We started riding the trail. We turned into the wooded area and rode a while more until we reached the area that opened up.

We dismounted and sat down at a spot we liked. I leaned on him and looked up at the sky through the leaves. I thought of something I had been thinking of lately.

“So, once school starts, I’ll have a lot to plan out. Like SATs and applying for colleges,” I said.

He looked at me. “Yes, you’ve decided that’s what you want to do?”

I nodded. “You’ll help me?”

“Of course, I’ll help you every single way possible,” he told me.

He kissed me and I leaned against him again. My heart fluttered. The thought of a future with Oliver felt more and more real.

“Have you thought of which schools you’d be interested in?” He asked me softly.

“Somewhere around here,” I said looking up at him.

He smiled down at me and held me tight. “I did say the views from UCSB are amazing right?” He asked.

I chuckled. “Yes, you did.”

“But I’d forgive you if you went to UCLA,” he said. I laughed. “But the best place for you would be USC Thornton,” he said.

I nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been looking the schools up online and read about them,” I said. “I’ve read about Thornton.”

I kissed him again. I unbutton his shirt a bit and caressed his chest. I ran my hands up his neck and up into his hair. I felt him run his hand up my leg.

“I’ve told you how hot you look in your riding pants right?”

I chuckled. “Not as hot as you,” I said leaning forward and kissing him.

We sat out there for a while and then rode back to the stables. Once we got to the house we ate lunch and relaxed. After a while we were getting hot and decided to get into the pool and splashed around for a while.

It was almost time for dinner so we went upstairs and showered and changed before we ate. We ate the dinner Rose had prepared. She had left earlier in the day.

Kat called and said she would be home soon. She came home within the hour and we went down to the stables to meet her and see the new horse. It was a three year old brown mustang. He was beautiful. I watched him as he was led out and he galloped around the arena for a while.

I looked at Kat. She looked really happy. She looked at me. “He’s beautiful isn’t he?” She asked me. I nodded. “When I was younger I wished and wished for a horse, but my parents couldn’t afford it,” she said. I was a little shocked she had said this. I was wondering if I could ask her more but she walked away from me and I didn’t follow. I looked and saw Oliver further away watching the horse. I walked towards him instead. 

It was getting dark so we went inside. We went upstairs and Oliver walked into my room and laid in my bed. We talked for a while and were trying to decide what book we should read next since Meditations was pretty short. We were almost done.

“We could re read it. It’s really interesting.” I told him as I looked through it.

“We could,” he said. “Every time I read it I find something that didn’t strike me before.”

He picked it up and read, “The best revenge is not to be like that.”

I nodded. “Hey,” I said, remembering earlier. “Your mom said when she was younger she wished she had horses and her parents couldn’t afford them.”

He nodded. “Yeah, she’s mentioned to me how she didn’t grow up like I’m growing up before,” he said flipping through the book. “Of course she said this to remind me of how I owe her my soul for that. It’s hard to feel sorry for her, even if I wanted to.” He said.

I nodded and didn’t pursue the subject.

“Wash yourself clean,” Oliver read. I looked at his beautiful face. “With simplicity, with humility, with indifference to everything but right and wrong.”

I nodded and repeated the words in my head. I closed my eyes and listened to his gorgeous voice. As he read to me. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I felt Oliver get up, I assumed to lock our bedroom doors. He came back to bed and I held on to him as I drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 


	9. Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> I’ll be posting two chapters tonight then I’ll be posting every other day!  
> Hugs <3

The following day I brought the topic of Oliver’s birthday up to Kat because I wanted to be very involved in the planning of his birthday dinner but I didn’t want to step on her toes. 

“So Oliver’s birthday is at the end of the month,” I said. She nodded at me as she sipped her coffee. “Did you have something planned?”

She sighed. “No, actually. The last few years he hadn’t wanted to really do anything with us. When he turned 21 he went with some friends to Vegas and since then he’s gone out with friends.” She said.

I nodded. I suddenly realized I hadn’t met any of Oliver’s friends. Not one. I pushed that out of my head for the moment. “Well, Hugh said over the weekend he would come over for dinner that day, so maybe that’s something that we can do,” I said smiling at her. 

“Yeah! That actually sounds nice.” She said. 

 

That week he took me to the Getty Museum. I loved it. We took the architectural tour and the garden tour and I spent a while looking around at the art. I, of course, took my sketch book with me so I could document all I wanted to remember.We ate at the cafe and went to the gift shop before we left.

We went to Santa Barbara on Sunday. Hugh had the wall fixed and Oliver and him were talking about painting the living room.

That week, we were staying in Santa Barbara since we had spent the week before at Oliver’s mom house. Oliver took me to the record store in Hollywood his father had mentioned. He bought The Dark Side Of the Moon and Led Zeppelin IV and at my suggestion also picked up The Doors Greatest Hits.

That Friday, Hugh didn’t have to go to work so we went to the Maritime Museum and then had dinner out.

“Elio, two more weeks till school begins,” Hugh said. “You excited?” He asked me. I nodded. I was excited, but also nervous. 

 

* * *

 

A week before Oliver’s birthday Hugh joined us for dinner at Kat’s.

“Oliver, your birthday is next week, what if maybe you two invite Rachel and Hannah over, it could be fun,” Kat said smiling.

This annoyed me, of course, but it wasn’t my house and I couldn’t invite or not invite someone. “No,” Oliver said. “A dinner with just us and Rose is good.”

“But don’t -“

“Kat, it’s his birthday. If he said no, lets drop it,” Hugh said. I was so happy Hugh had said that.

Kat looked annoyed but dropped the subject. The rest of dinner was pleasant and we ended up in the living room with me playing the piano for a while. After a moment, Hugh said it was time for him to go. We all walked him out to his car. Kat stood to the side as he hugged Oliver and then turned to hug me before he left.

Kat looked surprised when he hugged me as well, I could tell by the look on her face, but didn’t say anything and just smiled at me. We walked back in and we walked upstairs. We said good night to Kat and Oliver walked to his bedroom door and I entered mine.

I was in the middle of changing when Oliver came to my room, locked my door and laid on my bed. “I hope she doesn’t invite someone else. I would hate that,” he said quietly.

“Tell her,” I said.

He nodded. “I will,” he said.

I suddenly remember the first conversation I had with Kat regarding his birthday. “So for your 21st birthday you went to Vegas?” I asked.

“Yeah, everyone does around here. It’s a thing.” He said.

“Ok,” I nodded. I sat on my bed and looked down at him. “You’ve been spending you’re whole summer with me. I hope you’re not ignoring your friends for me.”

He furrowed his brow and studied my face. “There’s no one else I’d rather spend time with than you.” He said looking at me. “I’m not ignoring anyone, I’m in contact with my best friends,” he told me.

“Ok,” I said. I laid down beside him and held him for a while. I changed the subject and put on some new music I had heard and liked.

The next day at dinner Oliver talked to Kat. He made her promise not to invite anyone else, he said he wanted a family only dinner. I looked at him and smiled when he said, “Family means you too, goose!”

 

* * *

 

Since his birthday was on a Monday we decided to go out to dinner the weekend before. He told me he wanted to go back to Moby Dick.

“I guess, you could say we had our first real dinner date here,” he said.

“Yes, that’s true,” I said to him smiling. “I was so happy spending the whole day with you. I wanted to know everything about you. I still do,” I said gazing into his eyes.

He beamed at me and reached for my hand and squeezed it. I took a chance and said what was in the back of my mind before I lost my nerve, “So, birthday dinner, you’re sure you just want your parents and me? No friends you want to invite?” I asked.

He gazed into my eyes a moment. “No, there isn’t.” He said. He squeezed my hand and took a deep breath and looked at me with a wonderful warm look in his eyes, a half smile on his lips. “My two best friends are out of state right now. They got married in May and for their honeymoon they were in North Dakota camping and fishing and hiking. They’re big outdoors people.” He said.

“Oh!” I said. “When are they coming back?”

He sighed. “Well, Christina, who I met in middle school is still at UCSB with me. So they were supposed to stay out there till next week but she texted me and said they would be coming back this Friday,” he said. 

“Oh ok,” I said. He looked at me, he was holding his chin, rubbing his lips with the knuckle of his index finger. “What?” I asked.

“Well, they already know about you,” he said. “About us.”

I grinned when he told me. “They do?”

“Yeah,” He said. “They know about us.” He was looking at me intently, as if he wanted to see the reaction on my face. I was nothing but happy of course.

“Really?” I asked. I couldn’t stop grinning.

“I texted Chris that selfie you took of us before heading out to the Hammer Museum,” He said. I looked at the beautiful expression on his face. He looked so happy and so beautiful. 

“What took you so long to tell me about them?” I asked him. 

He shrugged and shook his head at me. “I have been so crazy about you for such a long time, Chris has been my confidant. Josh too when I met him. There was a part of me that felt it was easier to not tell you yet. I don’t known. It made sense in my head,” he said.

I laughed. I was super thrilled. “I can’t wait to meet them,” I said.

“I can’t wait for them to meet you,” He said. My heart soared.

We had a wonderful dinner and then walked out on the shoreline, we rolled out our pants and got our feet wet.

“I can honestly say, this is going be the most amazing birthday because I’m sharing it with you,” he said pulling me close.

“Good,” I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

 

When Monday came I was happy that Kat kept her promise and didn’t invite anyone else. Rose cooked a wonderful dinner and made a beautiful cake for Oliver.

We all had cake and I handed Oliver his present. I had gotten him The History Of Italian Philosophy. Hugh had gotten him an array of vinyl records for the house in Santa Barbara. Kat surprised everyone when she gifted Oliver tickets to see the LA Philharmonic. She had bought four tickets so we could all go together. The tickets weren’t for until November but it was something to look forward to. 

Once Hugh had left, Oliver and I said goodnight to Kat and went to our rooms.

Once inside I got the other gift I had ordered online for Oliver. I locked my door and took it to his room. I locked his door and handed it to him. He looked at me, grinned and opened it. It was a leather journal that had ‘O&E’ engraved at the bottom right hand corner. 

“Maybe it’s a bit childish,” I said to him shrugging my shoulders, “but I just wanted something that had our initials together,” I said. 

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. “It’s absolutely perfect,” he said. It made me happy that he felt that way.

“I hope you had a great birthday,” I said to him.

“It’s been the best birthday ever,” he said.

“Let’s make it better,” I whispered to him. 

He smiled at me. “How?”

“Let’s take a walk,” I said.

“A walk?”

“Yeah, lets go for nighttime walk,” I said.

He chuckled and nodded. “Ok, I have an idea,” he said.

 

We stayed up till it was past midnight. Then we very quietly went down the stairs and out the front door. We went into the garage and got a couple of bikes out. I had my backpack and Oliver had grabbed his serape blanket and a quilt. We rode down the side of the house and past the stables. We reached the end of the arena and went through the gate. We rode up the side of the mountain to our wooded spot. I was out of breath when we finally got there. He laughed.

“How... are you... so ok..?” I asked laughing and panting.

“I jog this every morning,” he said kissing me. We dropped our backpacks.

I helped Oliver spread the blankets out. We laid down and started kissing. I started undressing him as quick as I could. He laughed. I started undressing myself. “Is this what you meant by better?” He asked me. 

“Yes,” I said. “Don’t you want this?” I asked looking at him.

“I always want it,” he said. 

We were undressed. I laid on top of him as we kissed. I was so hard. I pushed up on my arms and looked down on him. The sky was clear all the time and night time was no exception. The moon was shining in from the clearing and I could see Oliver so clearly. I looked down at him. 

He looked up at me, our eyes met. “Tell me you love me,” he said softly as he ran his hand up my chest. 

“I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach,” I whispered to him. I loved the look on his face. He looked so happy. “I love thee freely. I love thee purely.” I leaned down and kissed him.

He rolled over and got on top of me. I felt his hands all over my body. “You always say the most perfect things,” he whispered to me.

“I see your face and get inspired,” I said kissing him more. “You deserve nothing less.” I turned over on my stomach. I didn’t want to wait any more. “I want you,” I said to him, getting in my hands and knees. “Now.”

He wasted no time and was inside of me quickly. I had begun to notice how much I would crave him when we didn’t have time alone together. I moaned as he grabbed my hips and started thrusting into me.

“Have you been wanting this?” He asked me panting.

“Yes,” I replied. “All day.”

He went faster and harder. I loved it. I moaned louder. “Be as loud as you want,” he said to me. “No one can hear us.”

My body felt amazing. It was very warm outside and we were sweating soon enough. The warm breeze blowing through felt amazing against my skin. Everything felt more intense. Oliver hadn’t slowed down. He was going hard and fast. I had my eyes closed and was moaning, enjoying everything. I never wanted this to stop.

He reached around and it only took a couple of strokes and I came. He came soon after. We collapsed on the blankets. We laid there panting.

“God that was amazing,” Oliver said looking at me, big grin on his face. I nodded in agreement.

After a moment we cleaned up with a towel and I put some shorts on. Oliver put on jogging pants. We laid back down. It was warm but Oliver pulled me into his arms. I loved being all warm and close to him. We fell sleep.

Early the next morning, the sun was barely rising. Oliver woke me up and we got everything packed up. We put on some tee shirts and rode back to the house. We jumped in his car and then drove to a Denny’s for breakfast.

He slid beside me in the booth instead of across from me. He held my hand. I had never been happier.

“Happy day after your birthday,” I said to him. 

“It’s been the best ever, thank you,” he said.

 

 

 


	10. Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just posted a chapter before this so make sure you catch up!  
> Hugs <3

After Denny’s we went home and showered. We put on some shorts and shirts and went and lounged by the pool where he continued re reading Meditations. 

For dinner, Rose made some wonderful chicken cacciatore. It was beyond delicious.

I was surprised when after dinner Oliver asked me if I wanted to go down to the stables and ride the trail we liked. I said yes.

We went down and got the horses ready. We didn’t go into the wooded area. Instead we dismounted and enjoyed the sunset while holding hands. 

 

On Wednesday, Oliver took me to the Griffith Observatory. He took me to where they had the James Dean Bust first. I looked out at the view. We then went inside and caught two shows before looking though the Zeiss telescope. It was amazing.

It was dark when we came out. The views at night were just as beautiful. We took our time as we walked to the car.

“How did you like it?” He asked me as we drove down into Los Angeles.

“I loved it,” I said. “It was so interesting. Too bad I couldn’t have my sketchbook,” I said smiling. 

He laughed. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He laced his fingers in mine held it the whole drive home.

When we were stopped at a red light I leaned over and I kissed him, “Thank you on another wonderful day,” I said to him.

“You’re very welcome,” he said with a lovely smile.

 

We had decided to spend a couple of days with Hugh in Santa Barbara. We walked into the bedroom and I looked at my watch as we were changing. 11:39 pm.

“Did you want to read tonight?” Oliver asked me holding up Meditations.

I shrugged. “I do but I’m in the mood for poetry, I think,” I said.

Oliver nodded and he walked into the sitting room. He came back with a book, handing it to me.

“Elizabeth Barrett Browning,” I read. I laughed softly.

“I believe you quoted her to me the night of my birthday,” he said to me.

I nodded. “I sure did. Would you like to hear the whole sonnet?”

“Please,” He said getting on the bed.

I leaned against him and opened the book. I found the sonnet. 

> How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.
> 
> I love thee to the depth and breadth and height
> 
> My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight
> 
> For the ends of being and ideal grace.
> 
> I love thee to the level of every day’s
> 
> Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.
> 
> I love thee freely, as men strive for right;
> 
> I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.
> 
> I love thee with the passion put to use
> 
> In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.
> 
> I love thee with a love I seemed to lose
> 
> With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,
> 
> Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,
> 
> I shall but love thee better after death.

 

“Beautiful,” He said.

“It is.” I replied. I started leafing through the book looking for another poem to share with Oliver when I heard him sigh.“What is it?” I asked him.

“Nothing,” He said.

“I don’t believe you,” I said.

He laughed softly. He wrapped his arms around me. “I don’t want you to go,” he said softly. I was taken aback. I was going to say something but before I did he said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

That shocked me. It hurt me actually. I sat up and looked down at him. “You didn’t mean to say that?” My brow was furrowed. 

“Not because I don’t mean it but because I don’t mean to put pressure on you.”

“Why are you so worried about that? We’ve shared so much. Don’t you think I’m mature enough to handle our relationship?”

Oliver sat up. “It’s not that. It’s just that I want to make sure I’m not taking anything away from you. I would hate it if five years from now you look back and feel you lost out on so much simply because you were with me.”

“What about all I’m gaining BEING with you?” I asked him. I looked into his eyes, holding his gaze. “Are you honestly going to tell me that what we have is something that’s easily found?” 

“No,” he said looking down.

“Then how could I ever be missing out if I have you in my life?”

“Just promise me you’ll never pass up on something because of me,” he said.

Again I furrowed my brow. I didn’t like anything that he was saying. “Nothing you’re saying is making sense to me, Oliver. Where is this coming from?” 

“You’re about to start your senior year of high school. There will be a lot going on and I just want you to have a normal high school experience.”

“Which is what? Do you want me to date a couple of girls? Have sex with them to see if I like it? Make sure I really want to be with you? A man?” I became slightly angry. I searched his face for a reaction and saw none. This made me even angrier. “Hey,” I said, I pushed his shoulder with the heel of my hand. This finally made him look at me. “That was your queue to say: hell no, Elio. I love you and you’re mine and I want you to experience everything with me an no one else.”

He sat there quietly. The longer his silence went on the more my anger turned to a bit of panic. What was going on? Was he regretting us? I opened my mouth to ask but decided not to. I closed the poetry book and threw it to the foot of the bed. I laid down, my back to him, facing the French doors. He was being irrational.

I felt him lay down behind me and I felt his arms pull me close to him. “Elio, I apologize,” he said softly in my ear. “I totally fucked that up.”

I let out a deep breath. I rubbed his right arm. “It’s ok,” I said softly. He pulled me even closer to him. I felt him kiss my neck.

“I don’t want to clip your wings,” he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. “You could never. It’s you that has given me wings.”

I heard him let out another sigh. This one was different though. This one sounded as if it was contentment.

“May I tell you a poem?”

“Yes, please,” I whispered.

>  
> 
> I loved you first: but afterwards your love
> 
> Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song
> 
> As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove.
> 
> Which owes the other most? my love was long,
> 
> And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;
> 
> I loved and guessed at you, you construed me
> 
> And loved me for what might or might not be –
> 
> Nay, weights and measures do us both a wrong.
> 
> For verily love knows not ‘mine’ or ‘thine;’
> 
> With separate ‘I’ and ‘thou’ free love has done,
> 
> For one is both and both are one in love:
> 
> Rich love knows nought of ‘thine that is not mine;’
> 
> Both have the strength and both the length thereof,
> 
> Both of us, of the love which makes us one.

 

I hung on to every word he said. I absolutely loved the poem. “Say if again,” I asked him softly. I closed my eyes and let his velvety smooth voice take me away by the words he was reciting. I made him say the poem a third time. “The love which makes us one,” I said.

“Yes,” he whispered to me. He kissed my neck again.

“That’s not Barrett Browning,” I said, my eyes slowly closing.

“No, baby, that’s Christina Rossetti,” he whispered.

He started reciting it a fourth time. I closed my eyes and focused solely on his voice. I think he was reciting it a fifth time when I fell sleep, wrapped up in his arms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting part five day after tomorrow... time for Elio to start school!  
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Hugs <3


End file.
